un retorno para ganar
by Angell0's
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la despedida de Ash a sus amigos en Kalos, y este ha regresado mas fuerte de Alola, sitio donde disfrutó unas vacaciones, y siendo el lugar donde descubrió lo que sentía por cierta chica que lo había acompañado por la región donde ahora se encontraba. Ahora Ash estaba dispuesto a volver por ella. Acompañalo a ver unas aventuras en la liga (Pausado)
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis.

Ha pasado un año desde la despedida de Ash a sus amigos en Kalos, y este ha regresado mas fuerte de Alola, sitio donde disfrutó unas vacaciones, y siendo el lugar donde descubrió lo que sentía por cierta chica que lo había acompañado por la región donde ahora se encontraba. Ahora Ash estaba dispuesto a volver por ella. Acompañalo a ver unas cuantas aventuras en la liga y con la chica que ha buscado estos cinco meses de estadía en Kalos.

Un retorno para ganar

En un camino de tantos que dirigían a ciudad Luminious se hallaban 2 jovenes, un chico de cabello asabache que respondía al nombre de Ash, y una joven rubia, llamada Bonnie, junto a un Pikachu muy energetico. Ambos encaminados a dicha ciudad.

—Ya quiero ver a mi hermanito!—Esclamaba la chica a un lado de Ash *Pika pi* mientras el raton electrico avanzava muy feliz

—Ya quiero volver a participar en la líga pokemon—Se decia el chico a sí mismo—Y la quisiera ver—susurro mientras bajaba la mirada algo triste.

La caminata se hizo rápida, llegando así a la ciudad, donde ambos decidieron ir con el hermano de Bonnie, Clemont, quien se habia en Luminious pra atender el gimnasio electrico. Las calles aún eran alumbradas por el sol que amenasaba con ocultarse por el hotizonte, y estos no tardaron en llegar al hogar de la joven entrenadora, así es, Bonnie había cumplido la edad necesaria para obtener su primer pokemon, siendo una Froakie muy energetica.

—Bonnie llegó!—Exclamó la chica entrando por la puerta de la casa

—¿Bonnie?...Bonnie!—su padre corrió a abrazarle, levantandole con fuerza

—Yo tambien te extrañe papá— Respondió esta mientras que Ash veía la comica escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola Ash—Un joven de cabello peli limon le saludó,

—Hola Clemont, tiempo sin verte—Contestó amablemente el azabache a su amigo, que le esperaba con ansias desde hace mucho.

*En otro punto de Kalos, llegando a Luminious*

*A pasado un año... Un maldito año desde que el se fué de Kalos, prometiendome que regresaría, hoy ya no se si volvera, pero no me rendiré, pues como el me decía, "No te rindas hasta el final", aun lo amo, nunca borré ese sentimiento por el*

Era lo que pensaba una chica, que se dirigía a la misma ciudad que el azabache, a la par que un chico castaño

—¿Que tanto piensas Serena?— Preguntó este

—En nada, no es nada—*Te quiero ver Ash*

Casa de Clemont, Ciudad Luminious

—Charizard se volvió más fuerte desde la última vez, no creeras como es que lo ha hecho— Decía el chico de las Z en los ojos,

—Eso quisiera verlo— Respondió Clemont.

—Calma, nisiquiera tienes oportunidad!—Alzó lo voz Bonnie, pues sabía de antemano que ese pokemon era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a el mismo mega lucario de Korrina.

—Claro, prefiero verlo en la líga—Reflexionó el chico, recordando el suceso de hace unos meses...

Flashback...

Ciudad Luminious, 5 meses antes...

—Luxray, ¡COLMNILLO TRUENO!— Ordeno el lider de gimnasio de la ciudad, y el leon electrico obedeció mientras se lanzaba contra un gran Charizard

—Utiliza LANZALLAMAS!—Contratacó el azabache dueño del tipo dragon, y su compañero le obedeció de inmediato—¡AHORA!—

Una cortina de humo se levanto en el campo de tierra, impidiendo ver el resultado de la colision...

—¡Luxray no puede seguir luchando!, lo que significa que el ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta— La voz de el padre de Clemont dio fin a ese encuentro, donde Charizard ni de inmuto por lis ataques recibidos, haciendo gala de su fuerza.

—Tu Charizard es muy fuerte Ash— alagó Clemont a su amigo mientras le entregaba la medalla

—Muchas gracias Clemont.—

Fin del flashback...

—Ni Luxray le ganaría—admitió el chico.

Pronto llegó la noche, y Clemont ofreció hospedaje a Ash, pero este lo rechazo diciendo que quería pasar una noche solo. Así que ahora se encontraba "Bagando" por las calles de la ciudad, siendo acompañado por su fiel Pikachu, en vista de no tener nada que hacer, una de sus pokebolas se activo sola, dejando salir a su amiga Gardevoir.

—Hola Gardevoir—Saludo el chico a su fiel compañera, y esta en su dialecto le pidió una peinada a su entrenador, cosa que se le había hecho costumbre desde que esta era una indefensa Kirlia.

*Por que?, ya se que regresé tarde, pero la hubiera encontrado aquí en Kalos, si no es que se fué a otro lado, ¿Pero a donde?... ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta muy tarde?... Hoy solo queda en mi mente que la amo...* Millones de pensamientos pasaban plr la mente de el chico, que a final de cuentas había vuelto solo por ella, aunque ya desanimado decidió volver a intentar el reto de la líga pokemon de kalos, en la que un año antes había perdido contra Alain.

—Listo Gardevoir, ¿Esta mejor?—Pregunto este a su compañera, la cual sonrio con tono afirmatívo.

A unos metros llegaba un chico con una chica a su lado, que llevava un semblante deprimente, puesto que no habia encontrado a quien quería en su nuevo viaje enprendido por la region de Kalos.—¿Secura que estas bien?— volvia a preguntar el chico, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de ella, aunque fuese falsa.

Ash se encontraba sentado en una banca de el parque, justo a unos metros de ellos, pero justo cuando pasaron frente a el, una corazonada le vino a la cabeza a el chico, haciendo que voltiara a ver a ese lado, viendo a una chica de cabello color miel, con un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, *no pue... ¿Sera?*

dudó, puesto que su suerte ya le habia jugado malas pasadas, y convenciendose de que era una simple baganía de su mente, bajó la mirada viendo el suelo, y al mismo tiempo la chica sintió la misma corazonada en el pecho, haciendola voltear justo al instante en que Ash bajo la mirada, dejandola ver solamente una gorra roja que llevava desde Alola, y a una Gardevoir a su lado. *Ash...*

Que pasara con ellos?, Acaso pdran encontrarse frente a frente(obvio)?

solo yo lo se.  



	2. Una foto dice más que mil palabras

Una foto dice mas que mil palabras

La luz de el sol entraba por la ventana de el cuarto en un centro pokemon, donde Ash dormía junto a su Pikachu. Unos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que este se levantase de ahí.  
—Buenos dias Pikachu—Saludó a su compañero, obteniendo un energetico *Pika* de su parte. El levantarse temprano se le había hecho costumbre luego de estar iendo a la escuela en Alola, motivo por el cual eran las 8 de la mañana segun su reloj. Se levantó dispuesto a bañarse para luego salir por motivos de la liga de la región.

Minutos despues en la casa de Clemont...

—Ya despierta Bonnie—Decía el chico de el cabello peli limon a su hermana, misma que unos instantes despues se desperto al fin, ya que aún conservava ese lado infantil en ella.  
—Ya, ya desperte—Contestaba entre boztesos—Recuerda que tienes que ir a inscribirte a la liga hoy—Fue lo ultimo que dijo su hermano antes de salir de su cuarto, causando una repentina caída de su cama,—la liga!—...

En un cuarto de otro centro pokemon...

—Es increíble que Kalm no se alla levantado—Decía una chica en el cuarto, puesto que su acompañante no portaba la costumbre de madrugar.  
—Ya despierta!—Reclamó—Tienes una liga, ¿recuerdas?—Las palabras le llegaron tan de repente que se movió tan bruscamente callendose de su cama—Por que no me levantaste antes?!—exclamó el chico levantandose de el suelo.  
—Por favor!, te hablé hace media hora!—Las peleas entre ellos eran tradición de todas las mañanas, siempre por el, que nunca madrugaba.  
—En fin, tenemos que ír—

La calle de el parque empezaba a ser alumbrada por el sol, y Ash ya se encontraba caminando con su Pikachu en el hombro, su dirección, el estadio donde se realizarían las inscripciones para la líga pokemon de Kalos.  
—Esta ves ganaremos, ¿no es así Pikachu?—Una seguridaz en su voz alentaba a su fiel acompañante, que le contestó con su ya caracteristico *Pika*. Durante el viaje que ahora habían emprendido por la región habian podido grandes logros, mismos que para el azabache no significaban nada, puesto que no había logrado su objetivo, y ahora estaba a punto de volver a irse sin hacerlo.  
—En realidad, ahora que tal ves logre mi meta, seguro que voy a sentirme mejor—Se animaba a si mismo, mientras llegaba a el sitio a donde íba, unos minutos pasaron y tras un chequéo de la pokedex pudieron inscribirse exitosamente en la líga.

Unos jovenes caminaban con el mismo rumbo, aunque de distinta direccion. La chica como pocas veces dejó de pensar en su adorado azabache, pues aún tenía un solo pendiente, poder llegar lo mas tempreno posible a las inscripciones para que participara Kalm, mismo que aún boztesaba de el sueño.

Tan pronto llegaron, se realizó el mismo proceso de el chequéo de la pokedex y quedó inscrito, y así ambos pudieron estar en paz, a exepción de la pelimiel, ya que sus pensamientos habían regresado

*Ash, desde hace poco he sentido esa corazonada, sera que eres tú?, tal ves, pero ya me ubieras buscado como lo prometiste, tengo esa esperanza, de que me halles...*

en un puesto de golosinas se encontraba Ash, comiendo una malteada con un animo alegre, pero triste...—Ya espero ver todos los competidores, sera emocionante!—  
su lado alegre resaltaba, opacando la tristeza que sentia, *Pika pi* mientras su Pokemon animaba esa emoción.  
—Barriga llena, corazón contento—Dijo apenas terminó su almuerzo, el rato que pasó comiendo lo aprobechó para poder despejar su mente y pensar en una buena tactica junto a sus pokemon.  
—El entrenamiento sera de Charizard contra Greninja—Alzó el puño en pose de victoria, para luego pagar y dirigirse a la calle...

—Quisiera caminar un rato sola Kalm—Comentó Serena a su acompañante, mismo que aceptó la propuesta, dirigiendose a otra parte, el motívo de esa separación era el pensamiento que ahora la invadía, pues nunca había sentido esas corazonadas en el pecho, en el rato que ahora no compartía con nadie caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, el primer minuto fué de lo mas normal, aunque a los cinco minutos recordó los sucesos que se habían dado en esos meses, sacando de su bolso una foto...

Flashback...

—¡¿Como que alguien le ganó a tu mega lucario muy facilmente?!— Pregunto un sorprendido Kalm a la lider del gimnasio tipo lucha, Korrina, —Asi es, era un chico fuerte, aunque venia preguntando por alguien— Contestó ella —Pero lo convencí de entrar en la líga—  
—¿y como se llamaba?—Cuestionó Serena, pues la curiosidad la mataba —Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie— Un sorprendente dato dejaba anonado a Kalm, pues el perdió a tres de sus cuatro pokemon para ganarle a ese poderoso rival, siendo estos los mas fuertes de su equipo  
—Como sea, lo veré en la liga—  
—Olle Serena—Korrina se dirigió a la chica—Si?—  
—Toma esto, te vendra mejor a tí—Una foto de hace ya un año, el grupo de cuatro que en su momento emprendió un viaje por la región de Kalos, donde sus sueños se harían realidad.  
—Pero por que me lo das Korrina?—  
—Vamos, no era secreto lo que tu sentias por Ash—Tras esas palabras se formó un sonrojo en el rostro de ella, seguida por una lagrima que salió de su ojo...

Fin del flashback...

—Me pregunto si ese chico seria Ash—...

—Charizard, ¡Garra dragón!, Greninja, ¡Corte!— Comandó el azabache a sus pokemon, haciendo que ambos chocasen los ataques callendo al mismo tiempo.  
—Gracias amigos, ustedes si que son fuertes— Dijo mientras guardaba a ambos en sus pokebolas, *Pika!* y Pikachu apoyo esas palabras...  
Un bago recuerdo llego a la cabeza de Ash, mismo que vino con una corazonada...

Flashback...

—Muy bien Charizard, Movimiento Z, ¡Hecatumbe Pírica!— La fuerte llamarada originada por el gran tipo dragon dio de lleno a un Mega lucario posicionado al otro lado del campo de batalla, mismo que acababa de entrar en su mega forma.  
—Lucario no puede seguir luchando, el ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!— La voz del arbitro dió fin a esa corta batalla de un solo ataque.  
—Eres muy fuerte Ash, no esperaba menos de tí—Korrina se dirigió al Azabache, que ya era acompañado por Bonnie, misma que ahora saltaba de alegria y emoción, mientras que la rubia le entregaba la primera medalla al azabache en Kalos, —Debería agradecerte, y pedirte un gran favor—Dijo el chico del Pikachu—Claro Ash, que se te ofrece?—  
—Me digiste que no habías visto a Serena, pero si llega a venir dale esto—De su mochila sacó una fotografía de el grupo de cuatro—Quisiera que se la des, pero no le digas nada sobre mí, ademas, Pikachu y yo ya ansiabamos una batalla así—El ratón electrico habia quedado inconsiente despues de una ardua batalla en ese gimnasio, que sería el primero que Ash retaría...  
—Lo haré Ash, puedes estar seguro de ello—...

Fin del flashback...

—La habrá visto?— Se preguntó el azabache...  
La liga pokemon daria inicio el dia siguiente, dando comienzo con las batallas, cosa que emocionaba a Ash por el arduo entrenamiento que realizaba junto a sus compañeros.

Falta un dia para la liga pokemon, y Ash esta mas que listo para participar, Bonnie por otro lado, se halla entrenando en alguna parte del bosque junto a sus pokemon.  
—Greninja, ¡Garra Sombra!, slurpuff, ¡Energibola!— Ambos lanzaron sus ataques el uno contra el otro, pero ninguno sedia espacio...  
Serena seguia caminando, recordando unos sucesos que habian ocurrido en el transcurso de los últimos meses.

Ash y Serena se veran juntos?  
Kalm sera un fuerte rival para Ash?  
Bonnie será capaz de avanzar lugares en la líga?  
Todo sera respondido aquí en este fanfic. Cualquier sugerencia y error me lo pueden hacer saber.


	3. Por fin lo sé, gracias

Por fin lo se, gracias.

Serena caminaba por la calle que dirigia hacia las afueras del bosque, el pensamiento la consumía, dado que aquellas corazonadas que tenía hace dias le hacian sentir algo especial dentro de sí, motivo por el cual se encontraba confundida.  
—¿Habra vuelto aquí a Kalos?—Se preguntaba en voz baja, mientras se movía sin rumbo fijo, aproximaban ser las 3 pm, la mañana había sido sin color para ella, literalmente, pues un lado de ella quería buscarlo y verlo, motivada por su amor que hace tiempo no era correspondido. y otra parte la hacía sentir traicionada o remplazada por aquel chico del cual se enamoró de niña.

*PUM*

Una exploción originada de el bosque a escasos metros de Serena se olló con gran potencia, haciendo que esta se moviera sorprendida por tal cosa. *¿Qué fué eso?* se preguntó, mientras decidió avanzar a ver...

—Greninja, ¡SHURIKENS DE ÁGUA!— Exclamó Bonnie a su inicial, y al otro lado se veía a slurpuff con una pose burlona y retadora *Slurpuff es fuerte, ¡Si!* Pensaba la joven entrenadora viendo la batalla trivial entre ambos, un fuerte estruendo se volvió a oir como lo había hecho momentos antes, mientras el pokemon tipo ada se comandaba solo, y Greninja obedecía a su entrenadora,  
—Terminemos con esto— Alzó la voz, y estirando una mano dió la ultima orden a su compañero —¡Garra Sombra a todo!— La mano de el tipo agua se ilumino de un color oscuro y se lanzó contra su rival, que en ese momento se sorprendió de la velocidad que tomo este, y así se causo un ultimo estruendo en aquella porción de cesped en la que se encontraba, Viendo a Slurpuff inconsiente al otro lado,  
—Date un descanso Slurpuff, hoy diste lo mejor de tí— Con una sonrisa en el rostro guardo a su pokemon en su pokebola, dirigiendose a su tipo agua, —Muy bien Greninja. Pronto lograremos derrotar a Ash!—.  
En un arbusto se ocultaba Serena, que habia presenciado el final de esa batalla poderosa entre los pokemon de Bonnie, solo que ahora se encontraba boquiabierta por las últimas palabras de esta *Pronto lograremos derrotar a Ash... Derrotar a Ash... Ash...* Su alegría y sorpresa habían llegado a su límite despues de mucho tiempo, causado por volver a oír ese nombre que le daba tanta ilusion, y haberlo oído de la boca de Bonnie, quien en un momento había visto a el azabache...

—Bonnie!—Gritó la chica saliendo de su escondite temporal, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a su compañera que se encontraba fuera de su pokebola,  
—Serena?—  
—Que sorpresa volver a verte!— A la pelimiel se le escapaban unas lagrimas de los ojos, causadas por la emoción de ver a su amiga, y por supuesto, por haber oído que efectivamente Ash se encontraba el Kalos. Y de un abrazo que le dió a la joven entrenadora le contagió aquella emoción  
—Lo mismo digo Serena—Termino por responder *Ninja* Su pokemon veía extrañada la escena, observando como la chica lloraba abrazando a Bonnie.  
—¿Pero por que lloras?—  
—Es que hace un momento mencionaste algo muy valioso para mí— Serena por fin se había separado de ese abrazo, limpiandose las lagrimas que le escurrían por el rostro—Y por volverte a ver a tí ya como una entrenadora—  
—¿Que pronto lograremos derrotar a Ash?— Cuestionó esta ultima, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la pelimiel  
—Mas bien Ash, no sabes como lo he extrañado—  
—Ah, el a de estar entrenando por ahí junto a Pikachu, o si no comiendo— una risita se le escapó a Bonnie, pues sabía de la actitud de el chico  
—El esta aquí en Kalos?—Preguntó Serena  
—Hablé muy pronto...—Susurró—...Pero si, el y yo volvimos a viajar por distintos motívos—  
—El...¿No me buscó?—Susurró ella a tono dudoso, viendo a Bonnie, que no había oído sus palabras  
—*risa* *risa* ¡como te busco el! *risa**risa*—  
—Lo hizó?—

En el bosque de el norte...

—Pikachu, Terminalo con ¡TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!— Ordeno Ash a su ratón electrico, atacando a un Charizard del otro lado, mismo que se comandaba solo, unos segundos bastaron para que Pikachu impactara el estomago del dragón de kanto, sacandole el aire y logrando que retrosediera considerablemente—y ¡Electrobola!— la orden directa logro ser ejecutada por el ratón electrico, chocando a Charizard y noqueandolo como pocas veces pasaba...  
—Gracias Charizard, tu estas listo— Agradeció al tipo fuego, devolviendolo a su pokebola, —Veamos, Tres y treinta y cuatro— verificó la hora en su teléfono, *Pika* el tipo electrico suspiró, mientras el ambiente se tornaba aburrido, el pequeño campo en el que estaban se empezaba a cubrir de gris, pues estaba a punto de comenzar a llover.  
Y ambos decidieron regresar al centro pokemon antes de que esa precipitacion les llegase a causar algun tipo de problema.

Un tiempo despues en el centro pokemon de el sitio...

—Llegamos a tiempo, ¿no?— Dijo el azabache a su compañero, mientras afuera comenzaba a llover, El cielo que hasta hace unos minutos era de color azul se torno gris con nubes de lluvia, dejando ver una escena triste para Ash, aunque no lo veía en lo mas minimo.

Nuevamente se activo sola una pokebola, dejando salir a Gardevoir, que como siempre portaba una sonrisa, —Hola de nuevo Gardevoir—*Gar*

—Gracias por el refugio Bonnie—Agradecía Serena a la rubia, pues la lluvia las había topado a escasos metros de la casa de Clemont, y así ambas chicas pasaron el rato ahí.—No hay de que, y estoy segura de que no querras enfermarte un dia antes de volver a ver a tu Ash, jejeje— Para ella se habia vuelto un juego el como Ash había buscado a la pelimiel practicamente por todo Kalos, sin obtener respuesta, haciendola pasar buenos momentos a su lado... Por otra part , Serena se sonrojo al pensar en volverlo a ver a el, a aquel chico que la habia buscado, aunque este no lo hubiese logrado.

En el siguiente capitulo...

El inicio de las batallas en la liga Kalos, la hora de el reencuentro. Serena por fin se reencontrará con su adorado azabache, mientras que este logrará su primera victoria para llegar a cumplir su meta, ademas, ¿Bonnie conseguira salir victoriosa de la primera batalla?

Proximo capitulo: ¡Un reencuentro sorpresa!


	4. ¡Un reencuentro sorpresa! Parte 1

¡Un reencuentro sorpresa!

La mañana fresca en la región de Kalos se veía a traves de la ventana de el cuarto de Ash, mismo que ya se encontraba listo para salir a su ptimera victoria.

En la casa de Bonnie era casi la misma historia, aunque la lluvia no habia sedido el dia pasado, motivo por el cual Serena se encontraba con Bonnie. —Tenia que esperar esto...— La pelimiel se tocaba la frente, pues la costumbre de madrugar no la tenía la rubia...

—Pikachu, hoy llegaremos temprano, que tal si desayunamos algo?— Preguntaba el azabache a su ratón electrico, quien asintió con la cabeza sentandose en una mesa disponible de el centro donde ahora se encontraban. —Debería cocinar algo... que bueno que aprendí— Durante su estadía en Alola el chico había aprendido cocinar gracias a una de sus amigas, cosa que duramente logro, pues casi explotaba la cocina en intentos de hacer una comida. Pronto salío de la cocina con un plato de ramen, y un bote de ketchum, mismo que le dió a su compañero mientras el empezaba a comer.

9:22AM

Ash había acabado de comer, y ahora se encontraba en camino hacia la liga, que le quedaba a unos diez minutos de ahí, el ambiente era fresco, dado que la lluvia se habia calmado a media noche, segun el, y asi es como ahora el parque lucia de aspecto humedo.

Bonnie por otra parte tambien se dirigía a el mismo sitio, acompañada de Serena, que íba hablando por teléfono...  
—Me tuve que quedar con alguien Kalm, no te preocupes— Decía esta,—Bien, allá te véo—

—¿Quien es Kalm Serena?— Preguntó la rubia, temiendo lo peor—Eh...—un nervio se le altero a la pelimiel por la pregunta, a pesar de que la respuesta era tan sencilla como decir "es mi amigo".  
—El es mi hermano Bonnie— Respondió despues de unos segundos.  
—¿Tu hermano?—  
—Así es, no lo vieron por que el no estaba en Kalos, el estaba de Sinnho, pero hace cinco meses volvió a Kalos— contestó nuevamente, dejando dudosa a la rubia

En el estadio donde se realizaría la liga... 9:58

—Bonnie peleará primero— Se decía el azabache, que ahora estaba sentado en una banca dentro de la sala de entrenadores con Pikachu en el hombro. Por enecima ves el aburrimiento lo estaba matando, mientras esperaba el pronto inicio y final de aquella batalla entre Bonnie y Alex, su rival.

No tardo mas de cinco minutos para que llegara la rubia, y otros cinco minutos para que la llamaran a el campo, dando inicio a la primera batalla que abriría oficialmente la líga pokémon.

|Batalla de Bonnie vs Alex|

—¡Adelante Deddene!—...—A por el Squirtle— Ambos lanzaron una pokebola, dejando salir a sus pokemon

—¡Comienzen!—Exclamó el arbitro —Squirtle, Pistola de Água!— Ordenó el entrenador, haciendo que su compañero lanzara un potente chorro con rumbo a la pequeña Deddene.  
—Utiliza agilidad!— Ordenó esta vez Bonnie, y su compañera su movió esquivando cada uno de los ataques que su rival trataba de acertarle,—E ¡Impactrueno!— un rayo fue producido por la ratoncito, iendo directamente contra el tipo Agua, —Squirtle, cabezaso!— exclamó su rival, pero el inicial de Kanto no logró reaccionar rapido, dando como resultado el choque de un rayo en su cuerpo — acabalo con frote!— la tipo electrico de Bonnie corrió hasta donde estaba Squirtle, y lo electrocuto comicamente antes de que pudiera levantarse.  
—¡Squirtle no puede seguir luchando!—Gritó el arbitro levantando una banderilla hacia la rubia, que con una sonrisa agradecio a su compañera devolciendola a su pokebola. Alex quedó impresionado de el potencial de Deddene, devolviendo a su inicial a su pokebola, Ash veía la batalla desde una ventana en el cuarto de entrenadores, sin impresionarse por el gran potencial de la ratón de Bonnie, ya que lo había conocido varias veces en que el por accidente le pisaba la cola a ella, proporcionandole así un shock electrico casi de la misma magnitud que cuando empezó su viaje junto a Pikachu. Serena se encontraba en las gradas presenciando la batalla, pero a diferencia de el azabache, esta si estaba sorprendida por ese ataque, aun recordando a esa persona que muy pronto veria en persona luego de mucho tiempo...

—Es la hora Greninja!— Bonnie lanzó nuevamente una pokebola a el centro del campo, liberando a el tipo agua de Kalos, mientras Alex revelaba a su segundo pokemon. —Ve Raichu!—

—Comienzen!—

—Greninja, ¡TAJO HUMBRIO!— Comandó Bonnie, haciendo que Greninja iluminara su mano de morado y se lanzara en contra de Raichu—utiliza Impactrueno!— un rayo fue lanzado contra Greninja, mas este lo bloqueó usando su mano—Sigue así— La rubia apuntó a el tipo electrico, siendo seguida por su pokemon que habia tomado gran velocidad

Cuarto de entrenadores...

*Otra corazonada, me pregunto a qué se deberá, tal ves tenga que dejarla de una ves, y aceptar que perdí mi oportunidad* Pensaba Ash mientras sentía una extraña presión en el pecho. —Hola— Un chico castaño le saludo sentandose a un lado de este —Hola, yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo paleta— se presentó el azabache como de costumbre —Yo soy Kalm Brends, es un gusto Ash—*Pika* Pikachu subió a el hombro de su entrenador, viendo al nuevo chico que le saludaba —El es mi compañero Pikachu—.  
Ambos comenzaron a platicar, encontrando cosas en comun entre ellos, hasta que la bocina dió un anuncio. "Entrenador Ash Ketchum, favor de pasar a el campo de batalla, Entrenador Maximo Tomas, favor de pasar al campo de batalla"  
—Hablamos luego Kalm, me llaman—  
—Claro, te veo despues—

El encuentro entre Bonnie y Alex habia terminado, dando como resultado la victoria de la rubia gracias a su Greninja. Asi que ahora Ash se dirigía a el campo, pensando la mejor de sus estrategias, sin embargo, desconocia de la presencia de Serena en el estadio.  
—Como te lo prometí Pikachu— Dijo a su raton, que feliz asintió con la mirada. La emocion invadia la cabeza del chico, haciendo pensar a este que era por la batalla que aproximaba a tener, pero la verdadera razon era la chica que estaba tan centrada en volver a verlo.

|Ash vs Maximo|

Ash salió al campo, mientras Serena veía con la boca abierta la salida de este, y el arbitro dió la señal de poder empezar. Maximo lanzó una pokebola, liberando a su primer pokemon, mientras que Pikachu se posicionaba en pose de pelear, tanto el como su entrenador no se percataron de la presencia de la pelimiel en las gradas, motivo por el que ahora estaban de lo mas "normal" ante todos. un Chesnaught se vió figurado en el campo, mismo que era el compañero de Maximo.  
—Comenzemos Chesnaught, ¡Utiliza Pin Misil!— El tipo planta disparó en contra de Pikachu, quien solo sonrió esperando la primera orden de su entrenador.  
—Bien Pikachu, da lo mejor de tí. ¡Electrobola!— con una mano apuntó aquellas puas que venian a gran velocidad, mientras el raton electrico formulaba el ataque a gran velocidad, para que al momento de ser lanzada pulberizara con la electricidad esos objetos, como acto seguido, la electrobola llego al tipo planta impactandolo en su vientre.

En las gradas se veía a Serena observando nuevamente ese tipo de batalla unico de el azabache *Si que es fuerte, como hace un año* pensaba, y luego de unos golpes de ataques olló como unas personas le apoyaban. —¡Vamos Ash!— Exclamó en peli limon —¡Hazlo Ash!— una chica de cabello rubio a su lado le apollaba, Korrina, *Así que ellos lo sabian?* dedujo Serena...

Nuevamente en el campo, Ash contra atacaba ataques repetitivos de Chesnaught, —¡Vamos Ash!—/—¡Hazlo Ash!— olló los gritos de Clemont y Korrina, quien sabia que se encontraban ahí, —¡Pikachu...!— ante ello estaba a punto de volver a comandar a su compañero, de no haber sido por...—¡Tu puedes Ash!— Una voz muy familiar llegó a su oído, reconociendo al instante ese tono. Ash voltió, esperando ver a la portadora de esa voz, reconociendo al instante a Serena en las gradas, viendolo a el.—¡Es nuestra oportunidad Chesnaught!, ¡Tormenta de hojas!— Maximo no dudo ni un instante en atacar a Pikachu mientras su entrenador estaba distraido, y el gran tipo planta comenzó a formar una rafaga verde, que asertó a el raton electrico, que esperaba la orden de Ash.  



	5. ¡Un reencuentro sorpresa! Parte 2

¡Un reecuentro sorpresa! parte 2

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad Chesnaught!, ¡Tormenta de hojas!— Maximo aprovecho la distracción que Serena había provocado en Ash.—¡Vencelo Ash!—Volvió a gritar, volviendo a el azabache en si mismo—Si—.  
Tras la tormenta de hojas hecha por Chesnaught a Pikachu le quedaban dos opciones, y el entrenador de este optó por ella. —Pikachu, ¡Movimiento Z!— Al decir esas palabras colocó un pacristal en su aro Z, —¡Gigavoltio Destructor!— una serie de movimientos ejecutados por ambos, mas una nueva y renovada sonrisa en el rostro de Ash hicieron su acto de presencia, disparando una fuerte rafaga de electricidad directo a el inmenso tipo planta de Maximo, dejandolo caer en menos de lo que se pensaba. —El Chesnaught de Maximo no puede seguir— Exclamó el arbitro, sediendo la primera victoria a el chico que momentos antes ejecutó aquellos movimientos. El entrenador regresó a su compañero, mandando a su segundo pokemon —Sal, Tolonflame— en el campo se figuró la figura de el pokemon tipo volador, —¡Comienzen!—

—Pikachu, ¿Quieres descansar?— Pregunto el azabache a su compañero, obteniendo una respuesta en forma negativa. —Bien, empieza con ¡Ataque Rápido!— el tipo electrico corrió a gran velocidad hasta su rival, confundiendolo de momento —Tolonflame, ¡Nitrocarga!— El tipo volador se rodeó de llamas, y se lanzó en picada hacia Pikachu, que aún corría.

Serena contemplaba la batalla, rememorando los eventos que habían ocurrido un año antes, recordando de momento aquella despedida...

Flashback...

En el aereopuerto de ciudad Luminious se encontraban cuatro jovenes, a punto de partir con diferentes rumbos. Pero una chica que estaba al lado de Ash tenia una inquietud por decirle a este lo que sentía, sin embargo, el final de lo que sería su aventura había llegado mucho antes de que esta se armara de valor para decirle tal confesión, por lo cual ahora portaba un semblante triste.  
—¿Qué tienes Serena?— Pregunto el azabahe, viendo su sentir mas de cerca.  
—No es nada, solo quería decirte algo, mas nunca se dió la oportunidad—  
—Me puedes decir ahora si gustas—  
—Será mejor si no lo hago— La mirada de Serena se desvió, haciendo saber a Ash que enverdad queria decirlo. Mas lo inevitable llegó, el tener que partir de Ash, era algo que destrozaba a Serena por dentro. Lo unico que los separaría era la escalera que el chico bajaría, despues de haberse despedidó de todos, el estaba por bajar el primer escalon de la escalera automatica cuando...  
—Ash!— La pelimiel bajo por la misma escalera antes que esta se llevara a Ash —¿Qué haces Serena?—  
—Mi sueño...— De un momento a otro Serena abrazó a Ash ante la mirada de Clemont y Bonnie, quienes lo veian venir, mas lo que seguía, nadie lo había imaginado —Mi sueño, eres tú— Tras estas palabras le plantó un corto beso en los labios, que de momento no fué correspondido por Ash. Y la escalera llegó a su fín, y de un lado se veía a los hermanos rubios sorprendidos por el acto que habia hecho su amiga.  
Ella regresó corriendo a arriba, mientras a Ash se le formaba un sonrojo—Muchas gracias Ash!—  
Un momento de silenció abundó por unos segundos, hasta que el entrenador reaccionó junto a su Pikachu.  
—¡Serena!, ¡Regresaré a buscarte a tí!—...

Fin del Flashback.

*Gracias por regresar* Pensó Serena

—Pikachu, ¡Atacktrueno!— Ordenó Ash, haciendo que su compañero volviese a mandar un gran rayo hacia el pajaro de Kalos—¡Y terminemos con tu Tacleada de voltios!— Tras una descarga, Pikachu se rodeó de electricidad, lanzandose a correr hacia su rival, un impulso en el suelo lo elevó a la altura de Tolonflame, golpeandole y volviendo a provocarle una fuerte descarga.

—Tolonflame no puede seguir— El arbitro alzó una bandera verde hacia Ash, seduendole la victoria de otra ronda. Maximo formo una cara de frustacion, para lanzar una nueva pokebola al campo, despues de devolver a su ave.

—Vaya, Ash logró dos victorias con Pikachu— Decía una rubia en la sala de entrenadores mientras esperaba a su amigo—Me pregunto si lo cambiara—.

—Pikachu, necesitas un descanso, hoy hiciste mucho.—Dijo Ash a su compañero, y este comprenciblemente volvió a su lado, de momento el azabache volvió a ver a la pelimiel, esta ves con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda el cambio de actitud de el chico se debía a ella. —Muy bien. ¡Ve Gardevoir!— Una pokebola fue lanzada al aire por el entrenador de Kanto, liberando así la figura tierna de la tipo planta, que con una sonrisa vió el campo que ahora le rodeaba. Una figura de un impotente pokemon se libero por parte de Maximo, el tipo hierba, Venusaur.  
—Sin rencor Venusaur, ¡Terremoto!— El inicial de Kanto causó un movimiento en el suelo, —¡Resiste Gardevoir!, y usa ¡Confusión!— Tras el final del ataque de el tipo planta de Maximo, Gardevoir realizó su movimiento, dejando confundido a su rival. —¡Fuerza lunar!— Comandó Ash a su compañera, quien muy obediente realizó dicho atentado, impactando a Venusaur de frente.

Serena por otra parte veía la épica batalla de Ash, viendo sobretodo el abrupto cambio de actitud de este, pero confundida por el ataque que varios minutos antes habia ordenado.—¿Gigavoltio Destructor?, nunca lo había oído—

—Gardevoir, ¡Movimiento Z!—Gritó el entrenador, colocando nuevamente un cristal en su pulsera,  
—¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador!— Una serie de movimientos fueron nuevamente realizados por Ash, seguido de su tipo planta, Efectuando el movimiento z indicado. Un devastador aro negro se lanzo en contra de Venusaur, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante tal ataque, quedando asi fuera de combate ante la sorpresa de Maximo.  
—El Venusaur de Maximo no puede seguir luchando, Ash es el vencedor!— Dió un grito el arbitro, poniendo a la batalla un final. Ash sonrió luego de agradecer y devolver a Gardevoir a su pokebola, y salió corriendo con su Pikachu a su lado con rumbo a afuera de el estadio *No puedo creer que enverdad sea ella* pensaba mientras continuaba su carrera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En las gradas se encontraba la pelimiel, corriendo para encontrar a su chico anhelado desde hace mas de un año, su sonrisa era mas que evidente en muchos sentidos, mientras Clemont y Korrina salieron corriendo detras de ella, pues sabian lo que venía despues de esto...

Afuera de el estadio...

Ash habia salido por la puerta acompañado por Pikachu, siendo los primeros en llegar afuera, aunque la larga carrera le obligaba a detenerse por aliento, —Serena... ¿Enverdad?— Su corazon latia a mil por hora, siendo impulsado por el recuerdo de hace un año...

Flashback... Vuelo 5-1 Kalos-Kanto.

Ash estaba ya arriba en el avión, pensando en lo que había acontecido momentos antes,  
—Ella estaba... ¿Enamorada de mí?— se preguntaba en voz baja, mientras se tocaba los labios, recordando el emotívo beso que le planto, y el como no le supo corresponder, Pikachu se había dormido en su regaso, esperando el pronto despegue del avión, mientras su entrenador cerraba el puño *Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes*. El vuelo por fin había despegado, dejando atras a la región de Kalos, dejando igualmente a un Ash muy deprimido por sus sentimientos *Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me pregunte si me podría llegar a enamorar, pero mi sueño de ganar la liga me segó, y hasta ahora veo a aquella persona que me abrió los ojos, Serena* el pensamiento abundaba en la cabeza de el azabache, dandose cuenta del error que había pasado por alto, *Siempre sentí algo extraño...*

Fin del Flashback...

—Eras tú. Eras tú. Eras tú... ¡ERAS TÚ!— Gritó al aire, liberando lo que por tanto tiempo guardó —¡Ash!—La pelimiel se encontraba frente a el, viendolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras un chillido de alegría se le escapaba muy tiernamente de la boca —Serena—...

En el proximo capitulo...

Por fin se han reencontrado Ash y Serena, dando inicio a una nueva etapa, varias aclaraciones se daran a partir de esto. Mientras, un nuevo poder nace dentro de Ash y su Gardevoir, dando rienda suelta a muchas experiencias en esta liga pokémon, ahora en compañia de Bonnie, Clemont y la amada chica de Ash, Serena.

proximo capítulo: No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR:

1) Soy nuevo en fanficton, asi que no se como responder reviews ni como verlos, hasta hace un dia.

2) No tengo fecha fija para subir los capitulos, mas si quieren que la tenga, me lo pueden pasar.

3)Cualquier pregunta o aclaracion me la pueden preguntar.

4)Meto cualquiera de mis ideas en este fic, si quieren aportar tambien, lo pueden hacer a travez de los reviews. Recuerden que soy nuevo escribiendo. 


	6. No sabes cuanto te extrañe

No sabes cuanto te extrañe

Luego de salir de una penosa escena ante Clemont y Korrina, nuestra pareja se encontraba en un parque que quedaba de paso en el estadio, ambos felizes a mas no poder por obvias razones.  
—Creo que no es secreto que regresé por tí, ¿o si?— Dijo Ash, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de pena —No, jejeje—  
—Sabes, este tiempo pensé en lo que paso— Voltió la mirada al cielo, mientras que Pikachu jugaba con Gardevoir —En... eso?— Una dudosa Serena se hacia ver, dado a los nervios que le invadían en ese momento, no podia articular palabras mientras su rostro se tornaba color carmesí  
—Eto... no era eso, pero ya que me lo recordaste... Te quería decir algo importante—  
—¿Que cosa Ash?—  
—Bueno, no soy experto en el tema ni nada por el estilo, pero aún asi, debo decirte que estoy enamorado, de la persona mas dulcemente posible, y que fue hace mas de una año que empeze a sentirme distinto por esa persona en especial, antes solo pensaba en batallas, mi cerebro era una pokedex activa las 24 horas del dia, pero desde que me dí la oportunidad de ver de distinta forma a esa persona, mi vida dió un cambio— El nerviosismo de Ash desapareció, dejando que las palabras salieran sin ningun filtro en su voz —Soy un tonto, por no darme cuenta mucho antes, si ubiera sido asi sería otra historia—Decia mientras Serena estaba practicamente en shock oiendo aquellas palabras,  
—¿Eso es verdad?— Preguntó ella saliendo de su pensamiento  
—Claro, pero ahora tal ves esa persona ya no corresponda a lo que yo siento por ella— De un momento a otro el rostro del azabache se tiñó de un color carmesí mientras cerraba los ojos.

*No puedes ser mas específico Ketchum, señor indirectas* Se regañó mentalmente.

—¿Quieres decir que...?—  
—Así es Serena, me enamoré de tí— El chico por fin volteaba la mirada viendo como se sonrojaba por tal confesión. —Pero comprenderé si tu no me...— antes de terminar una frase fué interrumpido por un abrazo de la pelimiel, que ante todo aquello había quedado perpleja en su totalidad, pues no se sentiria asi de no haber sido por una linda confesión de su amado que había despedido hace ya un año, llevandose una de las sorpresas mas grandes de su vida.  
—Ash...*snif*— lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, pero Ash comprendía a la perfección aquella reacción que ella tenía, asi que solo correspondió el gesto de la chica acariciando su cabeza, mientras tanto, un trio de rubios veían curiosos la escena,  
—¿Tu crees que lo aga Clemont?— Preguntó una joven a su hermano  
—No te puedo asegurar nada Bonnie, tendremos que esperar—  
—Siguo sin comprender por que Ash no quizo que le dijera nada sobre el—La segunda rubia habló, mientras que la pareja seguia en aquel abrazo  
—Quería que fuera sorpresa, ademas, fue el quien le prometió encontrarla, ¿no?, seguro se sentiria mal de que alguien le ayudara a cumplir con esa tarea— argumentó el inventor. —Tienes razón Mi Clemont— dijo esta abrazando al inventor —Espera espera—interrumpió Bonnie—Como que "Mi Clemont"?— Cuestionó, poniendo roja a la lider de gimnasio —Creo que nos atraparon, por asi decirlo, jejeje— Rió el peli limon.

De vuelta con Ash y Serena...

—En realidad, lamento no haberte dicho nada hace un año Serena, pero tenia miedo de como reaccionarias— Admitió el chico, que aún abrazaba tiernamente a la pelimiel, —No tienes por que, no era tu culpa la de haberte enamorado por primera ves—  
—Sabes?, siempre comprendí esto como una amistad, pero contigo era muy diferente que con mis antiguas compañeras, por alguna razon odiaba cuando te veía mal, quería ser el motívo de tus alegrias, y aunque sonara egoísta, queria que nunca nos separaramos, por mas minimo que fuera, hasta que llegó ese día en que todo mi mundo cambió como nunca antes.—  
—Yo nunca me quize separar de tí, siempre soñe con volver a encontrarte con todos tus defectos— El abrazo se intensificó, viendose ambos a los ojos, entonces el azabache decidió jugar el todo por el todo  
—¿Me corresponderías despues de mi error?—  
—A qué te refieres?—  
—Como te dije antes, quiero ser el motivo de tus alegrias, asi como nunca separarme de tí, por mas egoista que suene, en pocas palabras... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

—Aaaah!— un grito los alarmó, asi como los separo de sorpresa *Pika pika piiii* Exclamaba Pikachu de entre unos arbustos, donde Gardevoir se dió a la tarea de usar su ataque de corte, dejando ver a tres personas tiznadas despues de un ataque de atacktrueno de el ratón electrico del azabache.

—Este es el momento en que Ash se vengara...—Decía Bonnie  
—Santo Arceus, protegeme— Le secuenció su hermano  
—Pikachu es muy fuerte...—Terminó de decir Korrina.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen ahí?!—Gritó Ash sonrojado, siendo seguida de ese acto por la pelimiel —¡Bonnie!— Alzó la voz tan alto como pudo, pues mas apenada no podía estar.

—Jejeje, vamos, sabiamos que esto pasa...— La rubia menor trato de justificarse, pero ambos no la dejaron terminar —Pikachu, ¡Impactrueno!, Gardevoir, ¡Fuerza Lunar!— Ordenó a sus compañeros,—Delphox, ¡Llamarada!— Serena saco una pokebola, y ambos apuntaron a los rubios, quienes comicamente salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras Clemont por sorprendente que fuera corrió mucho mas rapido que un Dodrio, y ambas chicas se quedaron atras aun corriendo.

—Eso les enseñara—Alzó la voz Ash, mientras Serena soltaba una carcajada por el acto que los rubios habían hecho  
—Estoy segura de que no volveran a espiar a Ash Ketchum, jejeje— Entre risas y sonrisas, Serena volvia a ver a su adorado azabache, *Al parecer lo olvidó* pensó Ash, aunque fue sorprendido de la nada —Y sigue en pie esa propuesta?—Dijo mientras regresaba a su compañera a su pokebola  
—Claro, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, apostaría mi vida antes de dejar que esto vuelva a pasar por alto— Con un puño en el pecho tomaba una pose de orgullo ante sus palabras —Y te lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Quieres ser mi novia de aqui en adelante Serena?— El mundo de Serena se ilumino de varios colores, asi como su rostro, y con un salto de alegría hacia el azabache respondió muy energeticamente —¡Si si si si si si!—  
Ash por su parte sentía una inmensa alegría de volver a ver a su chica anhelada, y mas ahora que ella había aceptado la mas grande propuesta que Ash había hecho, —No sabes cuanto te extrañe Serena, Te amo, Te amo, ¡Te amo!— Repetía el azabache mientras abrazaba a su ahora novia.

En el siguiente capitulo...

Uno de los reencuentros mas emotivos entre ambos, ahora el segundo sueño de Ash se cumplira?, Podra el ganar la liga pokémon de Kalos?, El sentimiento que el azabache siente ahora le permitira descubrir un nuevo poder en su compañera del tipo planta, Gardevoir, ahora sera cuestión de que este pueda controlarlo en el mas minimo tiempo posible.

Proximo capitulo: ¡Este sentimiento es maravilloso!


	7. ¡Este sentimiento es maravilloso!

¡Este sentimiento es maravilloso!

Despues de la confesión que Ash habia hecho a Serena, y la comica carrera de el trio de rubios, ahora la pareja se encontraba en el centro pokemon, a punto de empezar la segunda batalla del azabache. —Serena!— Exclamaba un castaño mientras buscaba a su hermana, —Kalm, siento no haber estado en tu batalla, es que encontre a un viejo amigo, bueno...— justificó la pelimiel, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que el chico del Pikachu ahora fuera su novio, motivo por el que le costaba trabajo decirlo.  
—Oh, Hola Ash!— Saludo al azabache que se encontraba detras de Serena  
—Hola de nuevo Kalm— Respondió este amablemente  
—¿Ya se conocían?— Preguntó ella confundida mientras estos se saludaban —Nos conocimos esta mañana, ¿tu ya lo conocías Serena?—  
—Es el que te dije hace mucho— Dijo Serena —El me dio la oportunidad de viajar por Kalos por primera ves—  
"Entrenador Axel, favor de pasar al campo de batalla, Ash Ketchum, favor de pasar al mismo campo" la bocina volvió a hablar.  
—Me gustaría seguir hablando Kalm, pero me vuelven a llamar—  
—No hay problema Ash, suerte—Dijo este mientras se despedía de su nuevo amigo, mas bien cuñado—Ahora dime Serena, ya le dijiste?— hablo de forma picara, sonrojando a esta.

|Axel vs Ash|

Ash volvía a salir por la puerta de el campo, pero a diferencia que la primera batalla, ahora portaba un semblante alegre y emocionado, Asi que tiró una pokebola al mismo tiempo que su rival —¡Sal ahora Charizard!/¡Vencelo Dragonite!— Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, liberando a sus tipo dragon, quienes de inmediato se declararon rivales.

—¡Comienzen!—

—Charizard, ¡Terremoto!— Comandó Ash a su tipo fuego, haciendo que este causara un movimiento fuerte en el suelo —Dragonite, ¡resiste!, y usa ¡Hiperrayo!— De la boca de el pokemon agua salió un rayo directo hacia Charizard—¡Contraatacalo con tu Garra Dragón— antes de que el ataque llegara a el, Charizard logro iluminar su garra de verde, golpeando con esta el rayo, que de inmediato se desvió sin ningun esfuerzo físico del tipo fuego de Ash, quien portaba una sonrisa en el rostro, —Muy bien Charizard, ¡Lanzallamas!— comandó nuevamente a su compañero, quien obedeció tan rapidamente lanzando una poderosa llamarada de su boca, que por un momento pareció una minima muestra de poder—Usa tu Hidrobomba!— Trató de ordenar Alex, hasta que el poderoso ataque de fuego se torno en un poderoso torbellino que le pegó rapidamente a Dragonite —¡Dragonite!— Gritó el chico, viendo el resultado de tan majestuoso ataque.  
—Dragonite no puede seguir luchando— Exclamó el arbitro mientras levantaba nuevamente una bandera hacia Ash y su Charizard—Vuelve Charizard—Dijo mientras lo guardaba y alzaba una pokebola —Es tu turno Gardevoir—  
—Asi que Gardevoir, ¡Esta ves no perdere!— exclamo lanzando tambien el mismo objeto que el azabache—Sal Delphox!—

En las gradas se podían apreciar a Serena y a Kalm, quienes presenciaban aquella batalla—Olle Serena, ¿tu crees que Ash sea aquel entrenador misterioso del que tanto han hablado en los gimnasios?— Pregunto el castaño a su hermana, recordando los argumentos que oía en cada uno de los gimnasios —Puede ser, aunque no puedo estar segura de ello, aún no conozco a todo su equipo— reconoció esta, mientras unos dos chicas y un chico se sentaban a un lado de esta  
—¿Que tal va la batalla?— Preguntó la rubia  
—Ash va ganando— respondió Serena

En el campo...

—¡Comienzen!—

—Muy bien, Delphox, ¡Llamarada!— La primera orden fue hecha por Axel, mientras su tipo fuego comenzaba a atentar contra la compañera de Ash —Gardevoir, ¡Ataque de Confusión!— Mientras la llamarada venia contra Gardevoir, esta iluminó sus ojos, desviando sorpresivamente el ataque —Redirigelo contra Delphox— ordenó el azabache mientras su tipo planta obedecia, realizando dicha acción, la llamarada atento contra la tipo fuego —¡No Delphox!—  
—Bien hecho, ahora ¡utiliza Fuerza Lunar!— un rayo blanco fue lo que lanzó Gardevoir de entre sus manos, Haciendo que Delphox callera metros atras *Como hiso eso?, no ha recibido ningun daño* pensaba Axel, viendo a su tipo fuego, —¡No importa!, Delphox, ¡Lanzallamas a todo!—  
Mientras el chico ordenaba un nuevo ataque, Ash empezó a sentir una gran adrenalina dentro de sí, comenzando a sentirse diferente. —Esto es extraño, no lo había sentido antes...— susurró mientras una nueva llamarada atentaba contra Gardevoir, pero a diferencia de la ultima, esta tomaba gran velocidad, logrando impactar a la tipo planta *Agh* se quejó el azabache, mientras Pikachu notaba eso *Esto si que es extraño*  
—Gardevoir!— Ash grito al aire mientras alzaba un puño, y fue entonces que los ojos de la tipo planta se iluminaron extrañamente de un color rojizo,

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!— Se preguntaba Serena viendo aquella escena en el campo  
—Nunca había visto eso—Contestó Bonnie

Al quitarse aquel color rojo de los ojos de Gardevoir se observava un nuevo color marron en sus pupilas, levantando una ligera cortina de polvo a su alrededor, mientras que Ash portaba una sonrisa entre seria y feliz —Gardevoir, ¡BOLA SOMBRA!— Un nuevo grito se dió en el campo, viendo a el azabache ejecutar una pose como si el fuese a lanzar el ataque, la tipo planta realizo el ataque al mismo tiempo que su entrenador, dando de lleno a Delphox —¡CORTE!— De un movimiento veloz se vió a la compañera de Ash posicionarse frente a la tipo fuego sin darle oportunidad de oponer una resistencia, callendo al instante en el campo  
—Delphox no puede seguir luchando— nuevamente el arbitro levantó una bandera verde hacia el entrenador de Kanto, sediendole la victoria de otro round.  
—Regresa—Axel devolvió a Delphox, lanzando a su ultima opción al campo — Sal Blaiziken, y ¡Megaevoluciona!—...

En el proximo capitulo...

Ash a liberado un nueva fase entre el y su compañera, sin saverlo a adquirido una gran fuerza junto a esta, al igual que dentro de el nació esa posibilidad gracias a su amada chica de cabellos miel.

Proximo capitulo: Gracias a ti, Serena


	8. Gracias a tí, Serena

Gracias a tí, Serena.

—Sal Blaiziken, y ¡MEGAEVOLUCIONA!— Un grito en el campo impactó a el publico, pero las sorpresas no se acaban con Ash, no señor.  
—Si asi las tenemos...— De la mochila del chico colgaba una esfera pequeña de color azul, misma que tomo diciendo unas palabras que impactarían aun más al público, en especial a Serena.

—¿Podra ser...?— Se preguntaba ella, —Asi es, la mega evolución.— Confirmaron Kalm, Clemont y Korrina, quienes conocian de antemano esa piedra.

—Gardevoir, ¡Libera tu poder como nunca antes!, ¡MEGAEVOLUCIONA!— El azabache alzó la piedra en el aire, al mismo tiempo que esta se iluminaba conforme a un collar que la tipo psiquico tenía sujeta al cuello, haciendo lucir las formas megaevolucionadas de Gardevoir y Blaiziken, sin embargo, el color de las pupilas de esta seguían siendo de color marrón, mismas como las del chico azabache que era su entrenador.  
—Blaiziken, ¡Patada Ignea!— Comenzó Axel, y su compañerose lanzó en contra de Gardevoir —¡Esquívalo y usa Fuerza Lunar!— Esta logro cumplir muy facilmente dicha orden, moviendose a gran velocidad del sitio donde impactaría la patada de el tipo fuego, cargó el ataque entre manos y lo lanzó en contra de aquel pokemon —Muy bien, ¡Psiquico!— Ordenó Ash a su tipo planta, y esta levantó a Blaiziken en el aire —¡Psicorrayo!— Una orden salía de la boca del azabache, mientras que Gardevoir disparaba a su rival con aquel rayo  
—Blaiziken, ¡resiste!— suplicaba Axel a su compañero en batalla, y al terminar el ataque efectivamente seguía conciente —¡Golpe roca!—  
—Gardevoir, Psicorayo!— Antes de que el tipo fuego recuperara sus fuersas fue atacado por la espalda, haciendolo caer de rodillas —¡Resiste por favor!— suplicaba repetidamente su entrenador, hasta que su compañero se puso de pié—Utiliza ¡Lanzallamas!— la orden fue ejecutada rapidamente, dirigiendose a la tipo planta —Retornalo con confusion!— ordenó Ash, haciendo que Gardevoir terminara la batalla con ese movimiento, dando como resultado una explocion en el lugar donde se situaba Blaiziken, haciendolo perder su megaforma muy rapidamente.  
—¡Blaiziken no puede seguir luchando!—exclamó el arbitro —¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum!— De un momento Gardevoir volvió de su megaforma, mientras una nueva cortina de humo se alzaba devolviendo el color negro de sus ojos, signo de la victoria *Pi pikachu* Su compañero aparentemente felicitó a su entrenador,

En las gradas...

Kalm había partido momentos antes, dejando a Serena con el trio de rubios, —Es muy fuerte, ¿no crees?— cuestionaba Korrina a Clemont —Si, aunque tambien fue dxtraña la forma en que gritó el nombre de Gardevoir, y como hizo que el polvo se levantara alrededor de ella—  
—Olle hermano, Greninja tiene que poder contra el—Exclamaba Bonnie —Y Braixen también!—  
—Pensé que Greninja era tu inicial Bonnie— Dijo Serena cuestionando lo que había visto de ella  
—Y lo es, solo que Braixen era timida, digamos que fue gracias a ella que somos un gran equipo,—

—Suerte Kalm, espero poder pelear contigo— decia Ash a su nuevo amigo, mientras este se dirigía al campo de batalla —Gracias Ash, yo tambien lo espero— contestó amablemente el castaño, tomando camino —Luego hablaremos de Serena y tu eh— Termino diciendo en tono picaro.

Ahora Ash se dirigía calmadamente a las gradas, preguntandose lo que había pasado con el y su compañera, —Pikachu, ¿lo notaste?— preguntó a su ripo electrico, que solo asentía dudoso de lo que pasaba.  
—Era algo parecido a lo que hago con Greninja—Dedujo mientras seguía su caminar —Quizá tenga que pensarmelo mejor—

Despues de llegar a las gradas, vio la batalla de Kalm, que gracias a su inicial Chesnaught había ganado la batalla, sin duda era fuerte ese gran pokemon, aunque a Ash no le había interesado en lo mas minimo en aquel combate.  
Luego de ello fue el turno de Bonnie, siendo nuevamente ganadora de su batalla. —Bonnie es fuerte, ahora veo el poder de su Greninja—Decía Serena, viendo el nuevo resultado de la rubia  
—Vaya que lo es, siempre entrenó muy duramente, no creía que lo pudiera hacer— Contestó el azabache  
—Kalm, ¿tu que opinas?— preguntó Serena al castaño que se encontraba a su lado  
—Veo que utiliza un tipo de estrategia en la que primero ataca poniendo defenza en ello— analizó el combate —Y persiste con el ataque—  
—Enberdad ves todo eso?—  
—Claro, tengo que analizar a mis oponentes—

Momentos despues...

—Y eso paso...— un nervioso Ash aclaraba un asunto con Kalm, viendo detras de este a Serena  
—Ya veo, veras... no se como decirte... no digo que este mal, de hecho, por mi no hay problema pero, ¿y mamà?—Contestaba el castaño tocandose la nuca en muestra de nervios.

—Tenias que preocuparme más— se quejo la pelimiel...

Aclaraciones:

1) Respondiendo a los dos ultimos comentarios, gracias por corregirme, ahora se que cometí un grandisimo error, y a la proxima investigaré antes de subir el capitulo,

2)Cualquier error en la escritura me lo pueden hacer saber, tratare de corregirlo.

3)Aun me faltan dos pokemon para el equipo de Ash, y no tengo idea de que pokemones ponerle, o sea pido sugerencias e ideas para esto, sera decidido en los siguientes capitulos. tambien los de Bonnie, que por el momento dispone de Greninja, Deddene, Slurpuff y una Braixen.

4)El capitulo es corto, dado que no pense mucho en las batallas de Kalm y de Bonnie, pero para proximos capitulos se veran en acción.

5)Sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta la proxima ves, ya dije, cualquier error me lo corrigen


	9. Las primeras veces a tu lado

Las primeras veces a tu lado...

Un arduo primer dia de batallas llegaba a su fin, teniendo a Ash entre los mejores de los entrenadores junto a su pikachu.  
—Muy bien, es hora de irme, espero verlos mañana— se despidió el azabache *Pika pi*  
—Kalm, ¿Hay problema si me voy con el?—  
—Claro que no, después de todo queda claro lo que pasa entre los dos— Contesto el castaño con ganas de echarse a reir .  
—Ash, ¿no hay problema? —Pregunto ahora al chico, que sin negaciones acepto gustoso a la propuesta, haciendo que la chica se pusiera tan feliz de las palabras de su novio.

—Me retiro, mama se pondrá curiosa, ¿sabes?— dijo el castaño retirandose del lugar.  
—Bien, hora de partir, son las cinco y cuarto, y el centro queda algo lejos.—Hablo el azabache, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de Serena. Y así ambos partieron con el rumbo ya definido, dejando a los rubios con una gota del estilo anime —Parece que ya nos han olvidado—Hablo Bonnie  
—Y tan pronto...—le secuenció Korrina  
—¡¿Por qué Ash?!—Jugaba Clemont, incandose en el suelo en supuesto olvido  
—Ya ya — calmo Ash antes de irse, con apenacion en la voz—como dije antes, mañana nos veremos, y, quisiera compensar tiempo perdido con serena. —Reflexiono, causando un ligero sonrojo en ella, que solo se dedico a decir: —Has madurado mucho

5:20PM

—¿Que fue lo que hiciste estos meses?—Preguntaba la pelimiel a Ash, —Viaje, viaje y viaje, la verdad no fue muda más, digamos que extrañe mucho tu compañia todo este tiempo— contesto apasiguadamente mientras sonreia, el tiempo se alargo un poco, pero ambos lo disfrutaron, ya que por fin estaban completamente a solas, después de tanto de no verse,

Centro Pokémon...

—Gracias Enfermera Joy— dijo amablemente el azabache a la chica al otro lado de la mesa.  
—No hay de que, ese es mi trabajo —  
—Disculpe, puede prestarme la cocina un rato?— Pregunto el entrenador del Pikachu a la enfermera, que amablemente le apunto el lugar en señal de aprobacion.  
—¿Que aras?—Pregunto dudosa la pelimiel que le compañaba  
—Cocinar—

Luego de unos minutos, en la cocina se oia tan calmado como si no hicieran nada, pero en realidad, había un joven chico preparando el alimento en una olla.  
—Tu crees que este bien así pikachu? —Preguntaba en repetidas ocasiones mientras le daba de probar, hasta que al parecer había llegado a su punto, puesto que el ratón eléctrico resoplo de gusto.  
—Bien, valio la pena la espera? —Cuestiono Serena, que aún estaba en la mesa de el centro Pokemon.  
—Eso es lo que espero, use lo mejor que tengo a la mano.—mientras llevaba unos platos se acercó a ella, poniendo estos en la mesa.  
—¿Esto lo hiciste tú?  
—Si, esta es mi cena especial, con una persona muy especial—dijo cerrando los ojos, para luego tomar la cuchara diciendo: —¡A comer!—  
Y tan pronto Serena tomo la cuchara, dudo un poco, puesto que no confiaba tanto en los hombres como cocineros,  
—¿No me tienes confianza?— Preguntó Ash notando esa reacción  
—Digamos que... no?— Respondió dudosa, entonces el azabache tomo dos cucharas, sumergiendo la primera en el plato de la chica y luego en el de el. —Con esto lo sabras— dijo para luego tragar el alimento de ambos platos.  
—Confio en ti Ash— Levantó la cuchara y trago de ella, sosteniendo por un lapso de tiempo una sonrisa nerviosa, que pronto cambio a una de gusto —¡Esto es sabroso!—

8:01PM

Después de aquella cena entre ambos, cortezia del azabache, ambos habían platicado de las aventuras que habían vivido a lo largo de ese año, tales como los entrenamientos de Bonnie, o los gimnasios que había retado en esa travesía en Kalos. Los dos tenian las mas grandes ganas de haber estado ahí el uno para el otro en ese momento. *Pi pika pi* el Pokemon eléctrico exclamaba, dando a entender que quería entrenar un poco, y ante ello se volvió a activar una de sus balls, dejando salir como de costumbre a Gardevoir, que en su dialecto exclamo do la misma forma. —Veo que ustedes no se cansan nunca— añadió el azabache, obteniendo una risita de parte de Serena.

Al salir al campo que estaba situado detrás de el centro Pokemon, se sintió una leve briza por parte del viento.  
—Bien Pikachu, ¡Yo te eligo!— el compañero de Ash se situaba de un lado de el campo, mientras este lanzaba una pokeball liberando así a su tipo psíquico, Gardevoir.

—Empecemos con esto— cerro el puño en el aire como signo de victoria segura. —Pikachu, ¡ELECTROBOLA!— Rápidamente el raton tipo eléctrico cargo su gran ataque, mientras que su oponente esperaba una orden —Gardevoir, se que puedes, ¡Utiliza FUERZA LUNAR!— De inmediato se cargo un rayo entre las manos de la tipo psíquico, lanzandose al mismo tiempo que la bola amarilla de energia, —¡Ambos utilizen defensa propia!— Grito el azabache, desconcertando a Serena por tal ataque. Ambos Pokemon cargaron un tipo de energia, amarilla por parte de Pikachu y Blanca por la parte de Gardevoir, haciendose tan luminosa al punto de segar a la pelimiel, dando como resultado la disipación de ambos ataques.  
—¡Muy bien, Gardevoir, Bola sombra, y Pikachu, Electrobola ¡Al máximo! — nuevamente se alzaba la mano del entrenador de origen Kanto, y ante esto se vio y se oió un estruendo del que salio humo, polvo y tierra en distintas direcciones.  
Al disiparse todo el conjunto, se vio a Pikachu en el suelo al lado de Gardevoir, ambos inconcientes por los grandes ataques que habían realizado.  
—¡Ash!—Ezclamo Serena, y al voltear a verla, el azabache comprendió el error que había cometido

"Nunca, pero NUNCA ensucies la vestimenta de una chica, ¿Entiendes?"

—Oh Oh— fue lo único que salio de la boca de el, viendo el montón de tierra que había soltado la pequeña batalla, en la que ni Pikachu ni Gardevoir salieron victoriosos. Entonces lo único que paso por su mente fue echarse a correr hasta perderle de vista...

Cosa que no pudo lograr...

¿Qué habrá pasado?  
Las batallas están mas cerca, pronto veremos en accion a Kalm y a Bonnie, y veremos salir nuevamente esa forma que Ash desbloqueo con la llegada de Serena. Batallas mas rígidas, mas describidas y sobretodo con emoción, solo aquí.  
Un retorno para ganar.

• En próximos capítulos por fin daré accion a la cosa, pues pond re la forma de pelar de Kalm y De Bonnie como entrenadores.

• Tal ves suba un capítulo entre semana, tal ves


	10. Batallar me gusta Parte 1

Batallar me gusta, parte 1

Un nuevo día empezaba, y en el cuarto del centro Pokemon se encontraba una chica dormida en la cama, misma que poco a poco iba despertando de su sueño, paso la mano a un lado de ella, y al no sentir nada abrió los ojos para que como era esperado no viera a nadie —Ash?— alzo la voz en el cuarto, esperando alguna respuesta, misma que no llego.

Afuera del mismo centro, se encontraba el Ash, que con entusiasmo realizaba unos ejercicios, —1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3— hacia la cuenta mientras pikachu imitaba los mismos movimientos a la par de el, justo cuando la costumbre de la tipo psíquico se hizo presente, abriendo una de las pokeballs de el chico, *Gar Gar* Una ves terminada la rutina se dispuso a hechar a su equipo fuera de sus pokeballs, invocando a Charizard, Inferneape, Septile y a Greninja, —Chicos, ¡¿Estan listos?!— grito para luego obtener una respuesta afirmativa de sus compañeros, y fue entonces que de la puerta salio Serena, quien aparentemente buscaba a alguien —Buenos días Serena— saludo cortesmente el azabache, viendo a la chica que de momento corrió hacia el, abrazandolo con ternura. —Muy buenos dias Ash— —¿Dormiste bien?— —Claro, tu estas listo para la liga?—  
—Nunca antes había estado así de listo— Alzo la mano al aire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

10:10 AM

La cuestión de la liga era parte del día de Ash, mientras que Serena le acompañaba por un lado, esta no podía estar mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, puesto que por fin estaba de nuevo junto a su chico que tanto amaba, y mas ahora que era más que un simple amigo para ella.  
—La promesa que le hice a mis amigos es que todos iban a pelear en esta liga, por que cuando los capture, ellos eran los que más se interesaban en las batallas,—platicaba el azabache mientras caminaba con la pelimiel a un lado de el.—Pues desde que Delphox evoluciono, no es igual, cambio de actitud a una muy competitiva, aunque aún me obedece fielmente— una sonrisa sincera se le formo a Serena, recordando el momento en que su inicial había alcanzado el punto de la evolución, —Eres afortunada—  
—eh?—  
—Cuando mi Charizard evoluciono, no me hacia caso, era un lío, pensé que seria diferente, pero no fue asi— Relataba con nostalgia el entrenador *Pika pi* mientras Pikachu parecia recordar aquellos sucesos —El era un Charmander cuando lo capture, ahí si me obedecida, pero cuando evoluciono a Charmeleon, cambio, me dejo de obedecer y me quemaba brutalmente,— Serena ponia especial atención al relato, pues las pocas veces que había visto al majestuoso tipo dragón, lo veía con un gran cariño hacia Ash, cosa que la llevaba a cuestionar —¿Como te comenzó a obedecer?—  
—Despues de que evoluciono a Charizard, segui batallando con el, hasta que perdió una batalla, quedando tan débil, y yo decidí protegerlo, recordando como fue que lo había rescatado cuando era un Charmander, y a partir de ahí, me obedece, y es uno de mis mas fuertes Pokemon — A medio relato saco la pokeball de el, observandola con nostalgia.  
—Vaya, yo pensé que el siempre te había obedecido— sonrió, pues Ash compartia con el una de sus experiencias, dando por hecho la confianza que le tenia —Te amo—  
—Yo también te amo Serena— •Beso•  
—Menos escenas así por favor!—Exclamo el castaño que acababa de llegar al sitio, haciendo que ambos se separaran de repente. —Ho hola Kalm— saludo Serena, ciertamente sonroja —No pensé que fuesen tan cariñosos—  
*Pika* suspiro el raton eléctrico.

Luego de esa escena, los tres decidieron caminar juntos hasta lo que sería la sede de la liga Pokemon, donde el trio de rubios ya esperaban a verlos.  
—¡Ash, Serena, Kalm!— Grito Bonnie para llamar su atención, haciendo que los tres fuesen hasta ahí.  
Kalm:—Siento la tardanza—  
—No importa, al fin, ésta mañana peleara primero Bonnie, luego Tu y después Ash— Dijo Clemont, haciendo que ambos entrenadores suspirar de saber que la entrenadora de la Deddene pelearía primero, pero al fin, verían su estilo de batalla, cosa que beneficiaria a Kalm.

En las gradas se podía apreciar a cinco chicos sentados en las bancas, el entrenador de Pikachu platicaba sus experiencias, a petición de Serena.—Que como capture a Gardevoir?, buena pregunta— La pregunta había salido tan de repente de la boca de la pelimiel, siendo la pregunta que mas recuerdos traería al azabache, después de ella, claro esta.  
—Veran...—

Flashback...

—Bonnie, que tanto lo intentaras?— Pregunto Ash a su acompañante, que solo respondió : —Persistire Ash, ambas lo lograremos, Braixen, ¡Lanzallamas!— Ordeno a su tipo fuego, que hace poco había capturado, y esta lanzo el ataque contra Pikachu, mismo que se comandaba solo desde el otro lado, —Parece que estoy solo por ahora — Un tiempo había pasado desde que ambos habían ganado una quinta medalla de gimnasio, motivo por el que sabían que debían de entrenar mas de lo que ahora habían hecho, cosa que Ash había dejado un poco por de lado. Y decidiendo pasear, se paro del lugar donde se encontraba, dejando a sus compañeros a cuidado de la rubia, para desaparecer por unos instantes por el bosque que les rodeaba.  
—Si ella sigue aquí, la encontraré— dijo el azabache mientras caminaba por el bosque, y fue entonces que vio una silueta pasar frente a el a una velocidad algo rápida, y detrás de esta una figura de lo que parecia un Pokemon,—No, no lo permitire — Alzo la voz mientras se levantaba del suelo, comenzando una carrera detrás de aquellas criaturas.  
Pasaron unos minutos para que este por fin les siguiera el paso, puesto que su condición le favorecia, —Detente!— grito este viendo a ambos, logrando percibir a una Kirlia y a un Fletchinder, la dañada era la tipo psíquico, con unos arañazos en gran parte de su cuerpo.  
—Veamos—Ash saco su pokedex para revisar los datos que le aportaria de ella.  
"Kirlia, la Pokemon sensorio, Kirlia tiene poderes psicoquineticos, con los que crea un espacio dimensional para ver el futuro. baila con energia siempre que esta alegre."  
—Pues no se ve con esas energías, Grenin... ah no, mis pokemon— al tratar de ayudar a la pequeña, vio una sola salida, —Fletchinder, A que no me atrapas — se burlo del tipo volador, haciendo que éste se enojara, mientras le hacia señas a Kirlia para que fuese con el. El tipo fuego se en volvió en llamas, utilizando su ataque de nitrocarga, —Ahora Kirlia, utiliza Psíquico en el, e intenta azotarlo— susurro al oído de esta, que ya estaba a su lado, entonces ilumino sus ojos de blanco, y ejecuto esa orden, dejando sorprendido a Ash, pues era un Pokemon evolucionado y en estado salvaje el que le estaba obedeciendo. El tipo volador de Kalos dio un freno envuelto en un poder blanco, y fue azotado cuesta abajo en el piso, —¿Sabes otro ataque?— Preguntó el entrenador, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la tipo hada, que junto las manos, invocando una ligera bola negra, misma que sin fuerzas lanzo hacia el tipo volador, venciendolo al instante. Luego de ello, la Pokemon abrazo la pierna del azabache, pues era lo que tenia a su alcance, y ademas era el gesto de agradecimiento de su parte para esa persona que ese día le salvo —No fue nada Kirlia, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho— Ash coloco su mano en la cabeza de esta, obteniendo un gesto feliz de la misma, —Bien, llego la hora de irme, nos vemos— aunque no lo quisiese, tenia que volver con Bonnie, quien se había quedado sola, claro, con Pikachu, pero antes de que el azabache se fuera, Kirlia salto encima de el, mientras que con su poder Psíquico sacaba una pokeball de su bolsillo, depositando la en la mano libre del entrenador, —¿Quieres venir conmigo?— Preguntó el mismo a la tipo psíquico, obteniendo como esperaba, un gesto de afirmación. El chico coloco la esfera a disposición de Kirlia, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro toco con su mano el objeto, metiendole dentro de este hasta que por fin, su entrenador fue Ash.

Fin del flashback...

—Y asi paso, ella decidió por si misma a acompañarme ese día— terminaba de relatar Ash, que recordó aquel momento que había sido especial tanto para el como para su ahora Gardevoir, quien fuese aquella pequeña que con valentía rescato de el tipo volador.  
—Por que nunca me hablaste de como la habias capturado— refunfuño la lider de gimnasio, Korrina —Y desde cuando dispones de su mega evolución? — era el turno de Kalm para preguntar, llamando además la atención de el azabache —Muy buena pregunta mi estimado Kalm— jugueteo el chico, empezando un nuevo relato, mismo que Serena empezaba a oír con emoción. —Pues, Kirlia...—

Flashback...

—Kirlia, ¡Bola Sombra!— comando el azabache a su tipo psíquico, que obedecida la indicación, creando ahora una esfera negra entre sus manos, lanzandola en contra de un Tolonflame, que respondia al ataque con su Nitrocarga, chocando ambos ataques en el campo, —Utiliza ¡Defenza propia!— Grito el azabache mientras el tipo volador cargaba nuevamente un ataque, Kirlia se en volvió en una energia blanca, Parando de repente el pokemon que se había lanzado contra esta misma, y la energia en volvió a Tolonflame, dañandolo casi en su totalidad, —Tolonflame!— su entrenador exclamo, debido al estado en el que se encontraba su compañero. —Acabalo con ¡Bola Sombra!— la orden fue acatada por su Pokemon, creando entonces la esfera para luego lanzar la en contra de el tipo fuego. —Tolonflame no puede seguir luchando, el ganador es el retador, Ash Ketchum!— Grito el árbitro, dando fin a la batalla de gimnasio que se había armado.  
Kirlia volteo a ver a su entrenador con una sonrisa que la distinguia, empezando a dar vueltas bailando con alegría mientras se dirigia con Ash, y fue entonces que se ilumino en un poder azul, —¡Esta evolucionando!— Exclamo Bonnie, quien cuidaba de Pikachu *pi pikachu!*. La forma de Kirlia comenzó a cambiar, creciendo al doble de su tamaño, mientras que su grito cambiaba, *Kir... voir...* y al llegar con su entrenador, se había hecho una Gardevoir, señoras y señores, la Pokemon había llegado a su tercera forma, emocionando al azabache, —Kirlia, digo, Gardevoir, felicidades!— dijo mientras sacaba la pokedex para revisar los datos de esta "Gardevoir, la Pokemon envolvente, Gardevoir puede ser capaz de proteger a su entrenador cueste lo que le cueste, aumentando su fuerza tanto para predecir el futuro como para pelear."  
—¡Que bien!— exclamo Ash, mientras el lider de gimnasio se le acercaba, —Esto te servirá, quiero que lo lleves tu, la encontré en día, pero no tengo a una asi— dijo mientras le entregaba la medalla y una piedra, —La gardevoirita?— cuestiono mientras la sujetaba, y el lider de gimnasio asintió con la mirada.

Fin del flashback...

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo— dijo Clemont mientras se acomodaba los lentes. —Entonces, Gardevoir evoluciono luego de una batalla — Dijo Kalm tocandose la barbilla —Mas te vale llegar a la final, te estaré esperando— —Te lo aseguro Kalm, pero veamos que tal le va a Bonnie.—  
En eso, Bonnie iba saliendo de la puerta de los entrenadores, saliendo con su Deddene en su bolsa, algo que daba ternura a Clemont, Serena y a Ash, quienes recordaban las aventuras que pasaron.

|Bonnie vs Brenda|

—Bien, ¡Adelante Fletchinder! — la rubia lanzo una pokeball al mismo tienpo que su rival, invocando a su compañero, Raichu.  
—¡Comienzen!—

—Raichu, Impactrueno! — Ordeno la entrenadora, y su compañero cargo velozmente el ataque, mientras Bonnie se preparaba para ordenar a su compañero —Fletchinder, ¡Esquivalo!— el tipo volador de Bonnie se elevo en el aire, haciendo que el rayo pasara de largo, —¡Carga de fuego! — fue la siguiente orden de Bonnie, y envolviendose en fuego, Tolonflame se lanzo en contra de Raichu —Raichu, ¡Impactrueno una vez mas!—  
—¡Sigue así Fletchinder!— Ambos Pokemon no detuvieron sus ataques, siguiendo las ordenes de sus entrenadoras, hasta que el Impactrueno logro llegar a el compañero de Bonnie, pero sorprendió en el público la forma en que este no se inmuto por tal ataque, siguiendo así con su propio movimiento, al llegar en contra de el tipo eléctrico, le choco en el estomago, haciéndolo caer al suelo, aún conciente.

bancas...

—Vamos Bonnie!— exclamaba Clemont, mientras los demás solo veían la batalla que era armada ante ellos, —Los entrenamientos con Pikachu surtieron efecto— reflexionaba Ash, quien al lado de Kalm desifraban la estrategia de la joven en batalla, —Ella será la ganadora esta vez— alzo la voz Korrina, viendo el ataque que había ejercido el Pokemon de Bonnie, —Tolonflame, ¡nitrocarga!— ordenaba la rubia, dando por hecho su victoria.  
—Como puede ser tan fuerte— exclamaba por un lado la pelimiel, quien tenia sujeta la mano del azabache, mismo que estaba sentado a su lado. —Es mas que solo eso, su estrategia es el ataque directo, confía mucho en la resistencia de su Pokemon... Espero que eso no lo mantenga por mucho tiempo— contesto este, teniendo una afirmación de su compañero, quién como de costumbre se situaba en su hombro, mientras Kalm entendía la estrategia dicha por el joven, —Muy buena observación, aunque dudo que lo haga, se ve tan confiada hasta ahora—

Campo de batalla...

—¡Acabalo con ave brava! — ordeno la chica, y como resultado, Raichu perdió mientras el pájaro le golpeaba.  
—Regresa Raichu, es tu turno Absol!— luego de devolver a el tipo eléctrico, lanzo otra pokeball, liberando al un imponente tipo siniestro.  
—Tolonflame, descansa, ¡ve Braixen!— después de todo, sacaria su "arma secreta", lanzando igualmente una pokeball, invocando a una silueta humana, inicial de Kalos.  
—Llamarada!— Bonnie atacó primero, y mientras el ataque de fuego se dirigía a Absol... —Absol, ¡Corte Psíquico!— este ilumino de negro su cuchilla que tenia en la frente, partiendo a la mitad la llamarada, dispersandola por los lados, —Nuevamente ¡Corte Psíquico!— Dicho y hecho, el ataque se repitió, esta ves en contra de la compañera de Bonnie, golpeandola sin oportunidades aparentes.  
—Esto será duro, ¡Cambiemos la estrategia Braixen!—

Bancas...

Kalm:—Creo que lo entendió— —Asi es, pero, a cual estrategia se referira?— contesto el entrenador de Kanto —¿Como que a cual?— exclamaron tanto Clemont y Korrina como Serena —¡¿Pues cuantas tiene?!— ante esto, Ash solo sonrió con confianza.

Campo de batalla...

Sorprendiendo a todos, la tipo fuego comenzó a, ¿bailar?, así es, Braixen comenzó a bailar enmedio del campo, dando brincos al mismo tiempo que Bonnie, impasientando tanto a su rival como a su entrenadora, —Absol, ¡Bola Sombra!— el tipo siniestro invoco una esfera negra, lanzandola en contra de la inicial tipo fuego, que entre brincos y saltos esquivo el ataque facilmente, —Braixen, utiliza Aro de fuego— nadie supo como ni cuando, pero la tipo fuego tomo la bara de su esponjosa cola, creando un circulo con este en un tiempo corto, que creo un circuito de fuego que fue lanzado en tiempo récord a donde Absol, impactandolo fuertemente, —¡Tacleada!— ordenaba Brenda a su compañero, que se lanzo contra Braixen, quien seguía bailando rítmicamente a la par de su entrenadora, —Aumenta el ritmo Braixen!— ambas subieron la velocidad de su coreografía, agregando mas saltos a ésta misma, y al momento de que Absol llegará, no tuvo oportunidad de tocar a Braixen en lo mas minimo, comenzando a frustrarlo, —¡Continua con tecleada!— la misma escena se repetia constantemente, teniendo el mismo resultado todas esas veces, hasta que... —Braixen, ¡Llamarada!— de momento de sorpresa, volvió a tomar la bara de su cola, creando la gran flama que daría fin a la batalla.

—Su estrategia rítmica— dijo Ash, rompiendo el silencio formado por la emoción de la batalla, —¿Como se le ocurrió eso?— cuestiono el castaño, seguido por Serena, a quien se le hacia conocida esa estrategia de batalla.  
—Fue la ves en que tuvo su primera batalla con su recién evolucionada Braixen, digamos que recordó los perfourmance que tenia Serena— contesto con calma, —Ya se me hacia conocida esa estrategia—

—¡Ve Greninja!— la ultima de las opciones de Brenda se hacia presente, misma que se trataba de su inicial. —Con que Greninja eh?, Braixen, ¡Arañazo!— la Pokemon de Bonnie preparo el ataque con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Brenda se encontraba lista para dar inicio con la última batalla. —Greninja, ¡Garra Sombra!— ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus "garras", que eran el resultado de las ordenes dadas por sus entrenadoras, que se miraban con confianza la una a la otra, —¡Sigue así!— gritaron ambas a sus Pokemon, que con obedensia persistieron hasta que la fuerza disminuyo, causando la separación de los dos, —Braixen, ¡Ataque Rápido!— ordenó Bonnie sin perder el tiempo, y por supuesto que Brenda no se quedaría atras, —Greninja, ¡Shuriken de agua!— mientras la inicial tipo fuego se movia con velocidad, la rana tipo agua no dudo en invocar dicho ataque, lanzandolo hacia donde se supone, se posicionaria Braixen, mas el ataque dio al suelo, confundiendo al tipo agua, —¡Ahora Braixen!— desde un lado de este, salio la Pokemon, golpeandole sorpresivamente por su costado, —¡Greninja!— exclamo su entrenadora, igualmente sorprendida por la velocidad, sin mencionar que Braixen seguía bailando con fluides, —¡Utiliza Hidrobomba!— ahora un emocionado Pokemon daba un brinco de donde estaba, sorprendiendo a Bonnie mientras creaba un esfera de agua ente sus manos, lanzando la a Braixen sin que tuviera tiempo de esquivar la, perdiendo el ritmo que llevaba, —¡Acabala!— la exclamación si torno en un grito de poder, que al llevar a los oídos de Greninja, atacó sin piedad a la tipo fuego con repetidos Shurikens de agua, dejandola fuera de combate, dado a su desventaja de tipo.  
—Regresa, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, ¡Adelante!— al sacar nuevamente una pokeball, la lanzo con motivación al campo, liberando la propia figura de su verdadera inicial. —¡Greninja, SHURIKEN DE AGUA!— de su boca salio un fuerte grito, dirigido a su compañera, —No, ¡Garra Sombra!— contrataco su rival, y ambos iniciales se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, una con el shuriken en la mano, e el otro listo para atacar.  
La Greninja de Bonnie lanzo la shuriken a una distancia razonable, mientras el de Brenda aceleraba el paso, tratando de partir el ataque en dos, acto que no logro, pues el ataque iba con una gran potencia hacia el, provocando que saliera volando hacia atras —¡Cuchillada nocturna!—, a una velocidad increible se lanzó la compañera de la rubia, alcanzando a su rival en muy corto tiempo, mismo que nadie logro visualizar, entonces se creo una fuerte explocion en el lugar donde aterrizaría el Greninja de Brenda, y al disiparse el humo...

continuara... 


	11. Batallar me gusta Parte 2

Batallar me gusta. Parte 2

La Greninja de Bonnie lanzo la shuriken a una distancia razonable, mientras el de Brenda aceleraba el paso, tratando de partir el ataque en dos, acto que no logro, pues el ataque iba con una gran potencia hacia el, provocando que saliera volando hacia atras —¡Cuchillada nocturna!—, a una velocidad increible se lanzó la compañera de la rubia, alcanzando a su rival en muy corto tiempo, mismo que nadie logro visualizar, entonces se creo una fuerte explocion en el lugar donde aterrizaría el Greninja de Brenda, y al disiparse el humo...

—El Greninja de Brenda no puede seguir luchando, la ganadora es Bonnie— exclamo el árbitro elevando una bandera verde hacia Bonnie, dando fin a la emocionante batalla.

Bancas...

—Es mi turno, vean como gano— dijo Kalm mientras se iba de ahí, para que luego llegara Bonnie, —Estuviste genial Bonnie— le alago su hermano, seguido de los demás presentes, provocando pena en esta  
—No es nada, Ash me entreno— •pena•  
—Bien, hora de ver a Kalm— alzo la voz el azabache, dirigiendo la vista al campo.

|Kalm vs Esteban|

El campo cambio de terreno, teniendo ahora un bosque ensima, por un lado se vio salir a Kalm, y por el otro se vio salir a un chico de cabello blanco con playera de la misma tonalidad,  
—Sal, Monferno— Kalm lanzaba la primera ball, seguido de su rival, que invoco a un Dragonite, ciertamente por ventaja.  
—¡Comienzen!—Grito el árbitro.  
—Muy bien Dragonite, Hodropulso!— La primera orden fue a favor de Esteban, seguido de inmediato por la carga del tipo dragón a el ataque  
—Monferno, ¡Excavar!— Antes de que el atentado de agua llegara a su inicial de fuego, este comenzó a dar vueltas metiendose a la tierra en muy corto tiempo, —Al hoyo — el entrenador no dudo un instante en seguir, —¡Monferno, Ahora!— detrás de el tipo dragón salio como era esperado, Monferno, quien sin previo aviso le golpeo fuertemente.  
—¡Tacleada!— Fue la siguiente orden de Kalm, haciendo que su inicial de Sinnoh se lanzara a velocidad, golpeandolo fuertemente por la espalda, enfadando lo evidentemente.  
—Dragonite, ¡Hiperrayo!— Esteban no se dejaba intimidar, dando su mejor ataque de instante, —Bien, ¡Rueda fuego!— Kalm no se quedaba atras, y ambos ataques colisionaron, favoreciendo en poco a Esteban, pues sorpresibamente, Monferno rompió el hiper rayo que se le acercaba a corta distancia, impactando de frente a el tipo dragón.

Bancas...

—Bien, eso ya lo esperaba— Dijo Ash mientras observaba con emoción aquella batalla, —Su Monferno es fuerte, será un gran reto— la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, de no haber sido por un rugido proveniente de su  
estómago. ~Gruhh~, —Lo siento, es el hambre— justificó este apenado, mientras los demás tenían una gota de sudor estilo anime en el rostro, —Esto ya se veía venir— alzo la voz Bonnie, quien a la fecha conocía mejor al chico, *Pika*. —si me disculpan, iré a buscar algo de comer—, sin duda, quien mas tiernamente veía tal escena, era Serena, quien amablemente se ofreció a acompañarle, obteniendo un alegre "Si" de el.

Campo de batalla...

—¡Acabalo Monferno! — la orden fue acatada por su compañero, quien de inmediato se envolvió en llamas, iendo como si de una rueda se tratase a golpear a Dragonite, que callo rendido ante los ojos de varios espectadores que esperaban la victoria del tipo Dragón.  
—Regresa, ¡Ve, Gyarados!— El entrenador estaba decidido a dar el cien porciento en la batalla, demostrando que era un digno rival.  
—Monferno, regresa— Kalm devolvio a su inicial a su pokeball, decidido a por su mejor armamento, —!Ve, Salamance!— de la pokeball salio el impotente tipo dragón, haciendo gala de su poder al rugir con ferocidad, —Comenzemos con Cola Dragón!— Kalm estiraba la mano, dando a entender la dirección de el ataque que seria formado, a continuación se vio a Salamance golpear a Gyarados, que esperaba un movimiento mas tardío de su parte, —Gyarados, ¡Dragoaliento!— De la boca de el tipo Agua salio un rayo que iba directo a Salamance, quien no se quedaría atras, —¡Contratacalo con Garra Dragón!— tras un rugido, el tipo dragón de Kalm se lanzo a por Gyarados, atravezando el rayo como si no fuera nada, y fue entonces que un estruendo se olló de donde se ubicaba el dragón de agua, soltando una nube de humo que se podía distinguir incluso fuera del estadio.

En algún puesto de comida rápida...

—Muchas gracias— decía amablemente el azabache, recibiendo a la ves una orden de lo que era una hamburguesa con unas papas fritas, misma que seria su desalluno, —Hora de comer— la voz de Ash se lleno de alegría, iendo a una banca que estaba frente al sitio de venta, acompañado de su novia, Serena, entonces se olló un estruendo proveniente de adentro del estadio, ambos voltearon a ver, encontrando una nube de humo por encima de el este,  
—Kalm— dijo de inmediato la pelimiel, llamando la atención de Ash, quien ya estaba comiendo a mordiscos el aperitivo,  
—Supongo que conoces su forma de ser— alzo la voz el azabache, mirando como es que Serena había hecho un ligero puño con su mano izquierda, seña de que algo le impacientaba,  
—No debo de preocuparme — dijo por ultimo, aún sin convencer a Ash.  
—Cuentame lo que quieras... Mi princesa...— De la boca del azabache salio una palabra que estremecido en lo mas profundo a Serena, sonrojandola rapidamente apenas llego a su oído, —"Cuanto espere esto". Si no te gusta, puedo...—  
—No, no hay problema, claro que me gusto— (Nota: Cuando es un dialogo entre comillas, es una línea en voz baja) Contesto de inmediato la pelimiel, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro como muestra de nervios, ante esto, Ash continuó su aperitivo, siendo uno de los mas felices que recordarla.

Bancas...

—Me pregunto que tanto harán Ash y Serena— Decía Bonnie, quien estaba sentada al lado de Clemont, cuidando de Pikachu.  
—No debes de meterte en eso Bonnie, son cosas que ambos no podrán evitar, mas ahora que son novios— contesto Korrina, que extrañamente abrazaba a Clemont del brazo  
—Te entiendo, pero debieron haberme dicho al menos lo de ustedes!— exclamo dando un cambio brusco en el habla,  
—"Veamos la batalla ¿si?"— dijo el peli limón apenado.

Campo de batalla...

—Salamance, Aliento dragón— Tal y como ordeno Kalm, el tipo dragón lanzo el rayo con gran potencia hasta Gyarados, que sin opciones calló rendido, —Gyarados no puede seguir luchando— alzo la voz el arbitro, y Esteban devolvió a su Pokemon a su pokeball, lanzando su ultima opción. —Sal, Lucario— de entre las luces provocadas por la pokeball, surgió el Pokemon aura, que tras un rugido, hizo estremecer parte del estadio, —Bien, regresa, y ve, Chesnaught— La primera orden fue rapidamente dada por Esteban, misma que fue acatada por su compañero, y entre las manos de Lucario, apareció una esfera azul, lanzando la en contra de el tipo lucha de Kalos, —Esquivalo y usa Tormenta de Hojas— la orden fue acatada por su Pokemon, que de un rápido salto esquivo el ataque, creando una cortina de hojas que envolvió a Lucario, —Chesnaught, ¡Hojas Navaja!— antes de que el gran tipo hierba ejecutara dicha orden, un grito tomo por sorpresa al castaño, —¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!— en aquella tormenta se vio una luz resplandecer ferozmente, desintegrando al instante aquel ataque, viendo la forma mega evolucionada de Lucario.  
—¡Ataca con Aura-Esfera!— Rapidamente se volvió a formar aquella esfera a manos de Lucario, mandandola igualmente de rápido a donde Chesnaught, impactandolo de frente, haciendo que al mismo tiempo se fuera hacia atras con gran potencia, —Chesnaught, ¡Hojas Navaja!— al pararse, el tipo hierba ejecuto el ataque mandandolo a golpear a su rival, que lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, hecho que comenzó a emocionar al castaño.  
—¡Hueso Palo!— en las manos de Lucario apareció un hueso de grandes dimensiones, con el que comenzó a correr con rumbo a Chesnaught, —¡Tacleada!— antes de que atacara, este se dio a la tarea de lanzarse en su contra, golpeandolo sin oportunidad de defenderse, cayendo varios metros atras, —¡Pin Misil!— De la espalda de Chesnaught salieron un gran numero de púas, que rapidamente se dirigieron a donde estaba Lucario, impactando lo nuevamente de frente, —¡Recurrente!— la ultima orden fue acatada por su compañero, haciendo ver una luz alrededor de Lucario,  
—Lucario no puede seguir luchando, el ganador es Kalm— el arbitro levanto la bandera hacia el castaño, que luego de agradecer a se Chesnaught, lo devolvió a su pokeball, iendose del lugar,

Bancas...

—Eso fue rápido— dijo Ash, que recién llegaba a las gradas, alcanzando a ver la derrota del mega Lucario, —Pero al parecer, su estrategia es la confianza y el ataque directo.—  
—Tienes razón, por lo que vi, muchos la tendrán dificil.—Contesto Clemont,  
—Clemont, a que hora divierte que es mi batalla?—  
—A las dos y media—  
—Bonnie, podrías cuidar a Pikachu?, supongo que vendras a ver mi batalla, ¿no?— Ante esto, la rubia solo asintió con la mirada, comprendiendo a la perfeccion lo que tenia en mente.  
—Gracias, Serena, ¿Vamos?— Ash se volteo para ver a Serena a lo ojos, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

12:04PM

—Tenemos dos horas y media, ¿te gustaría hacer algo?— preguntaba Ash a Serena, quien iba tonada de la mano de este mismo,  
—No se me ocurre nada— contesto colocando una mano en su mentón, al parecer por pensar un poco.  
—Mira, quisiera pedirte... una cita formal.— Finalizo el azabache, haciendo mención de lo sonrojo y nervioso que se puso de momento, contagiando de inmediato a la pelimiel, que de un chillido y un salto, obviamente de alegría, acepto mas que gustosa la propuesta.

A Ash le espera un buen futuro, pues esta será una historia con un buen color de rosa, por así decirlo.

pasen y léan el one-shot que e escrito en el transcurso de ésta semana: El diario de Ash Ketchum.  
Próximo capítulo: Una cita formal, ¿formal?.


	12. Una cita formal ¿formal?

La cita formal de Ash con Serena, seria de lo mas normal?, Serena acaba de aceptar la propuesta hecha por el chico de cabello alborotado, la cual era una cita que según el, seria normal, ya que en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Cómo es una cita?.

—Tu dices que hacemos primero— dijo con cortezía Ash, para que la pelimiel dijera gustosa —Vamos a pasear Ash— —Como tu digas... •Vergüenza•…Mi princesa— el rubor recorrio el rostro del chico por decir tal cosa, mientras que el rostro de Serena se teñía de color carmesí oyendo nuevamente aquella palabra que tanto le había gustado. Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar, aunque a diferencia de la ultima vez, ahora caminaban tomados de la mano, cosa que hacia que estuvieran entre apenados y felices, puesto que ambos habían esperado tal acto ya hace mucho tiempo...  
—Te, te puedo decir Ashy?— preguntaba la chica, ciertamente nerviosa y con un sonrojo notable, a lo que Ash pareció pensarlo un poco.  
—¿Ashy?, bueno, nadie nunca me había dicho asi,— reflexionaba en voz alta, —Me gusta mucho!— —Entonces a partir de ahora eres MI Ashy—  
—Solo tuyo— Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sonreian.

En alguna parte lejos de ahí...

—¡Mi hermana!?— Exclamaba Kalm algo alterado, informandose de que después de la ardua batalla que había realizado, su hermana se había ido con Ash, cosa que por una parte no le preocuba en lo mas minimo, pero... —¡Al menos me hubiera dicho!— —No es para tanto Kalm, te aseguro que esta en muy buenas manos— Dijo Bonnie, calmando al chico,  
—Hacen tan bonita pareja— Decía Korrina con brillo en los ojos, mientras sujetaba la mano de Clemont, —Si Ash se hubiera dado cuenta hace mas de un año... Era tan obvio— Platicaba este, entonces un joven le chocó accidentalmente, haciendo que casi cayera —Lo siento, fue mi culpa— —No hay problema— respondió el peli limón acomodandose los lentes, —Me llamo Red... Red Ketchum—  
—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamaron todos, a excepción de Kalm.

12:37PM, Con Ash y Serena...

—Sii!— Gritaba con emoción la pelimiel, ambos se encontraban en un puesto de juegos, algo a petición de esta ultima, quien había ganado el juego, que se trataba de tirar dardos a una pared con globos para ganar algún premio, escogiendo entonces un muñeco de un Feenekin, —Esto me trae recuerdos— admitió ella viendo el peluche —A mi también, recuerdo cuando evoluciono a Braixen, estabas tan feliz— La voz de Ash se lleno de nostalgia, muestra de algo súbito en el —Creo que fue mucho antes que me gustabas—  
—Eres tierno, por eso te amo— Tras estas palabras Serena abrazo a su novio, que con alegría aceptaba el gesto.

Momentos después, ambos volvian a caminar por lo que era al parecer una feria en la ciudad, una de aquellas que tenían juegos mecánicos, atracciones y en dado caso puestos de venta, aunque todo esto era muy relacionado a los Pokemon, —Todo esto es muy lindo— dijo Serena, que con emoción recordaba muchas cosas, viendo en especial una atracción que resultaría llamativa para Ash. —Mira, Un centro de batallas— señaló esta, llamando obviamente la atención de Ash, que volteo de inmediato preguntando donde estaba, e igualmente, a petición de la chica, se acercaron, esta ves con la emoción por parte de Ash, que impaciente pregunto por tal evento.  
—Bienvenido al centro de batallas, aquí podrán pelear ya sea de manera individual o por parejas— dijo el hombre que estaba fuera del puesto, —Por pareja— dijo Ash, entonces el hombre les concedió la entrada, donde ambos encontraron lo que seria un campo de grandes dimensiones, mismo en donde se encontraba otra pareja, esperando al parecer no mucho a unos rivales, y de un lado del campo salio un joven vestido de traje, que empezó a explicar las reglas del combate —Bienvenidos al centro de batalla, cada equipo tendrá el derecho de un Pokemon por persona, por lo cual no se permiten intercambios, y ganara el equipo que tenga a sus dos Pokemon o a uno en pie, y perderá el primero al que los dos Pokemon caigan derrotados. Recuerden que la batalla tendrá una duración de media hora, misma que será una sola. Pueden comenzar— tras la explicación, Ash no dudo en lanzar una pokeball, seguido de Serena y el otro equipo, —Sal Gardevoir / Sal Delphox— Gritaron el azabache y la pelimiel, —Adelante Umbreon / Pelea Electabuzz —  
—Gardevoir, ¡Bola Sombra! / Delphox, ¡Lanzallamas!— ambos Pokemon empezaron con sus ataques, que de momento fueron esquivados, —Electabuzz, ¡Impactrueno! / Umbreon, ¡Bola Sombra!— el tipo eléctrico lanzo un rayo a Gardevoir, mientras que Umbreon creaba y lanzaba la esfera negra hacia Delphox, —Gardevoir, contraataca con psíquico / Delphox, ¡utiliza Llamarada!— la tipo psíquico utilizo su fuerza mental, con la que logro parar el rayo, redirigiendolo contra Electabuzz, mientras la inicial de fuego tomaba la rama de su cola, creando un hilo grueso de fuego que chocó con la esfera, destruyendola en su totalidad, al mismo tiempo que el fuego atacaba a la forma siniestro de eevee

12:44PM, Con Bonnie, Clemont, etc...

—Entonces tu eres...— trataba de deducir el inventor, teniendo a un chico de vestimenta roja frente a el —Soy el campeón de la liga Kanto—  
—Tienes familia o algo asi?— Pregunto Korrina, mientras Kalm platicaba con la rubia conocida conocida como Bonnie.  
—Por supuesto, solo que ando de viaje por las regiones, y Kalos es la primera de tantas.— respondió Red algo alegre —Por tú apariencia supongo que tienes historia no?—  
—Asi es, pero por ahora necesito prepararme para la liga, si me disculpan...— —Claro, fue un gusto conocerte— respondió Clemont respetuosamente, para que Red se alejara caminando.

Momentos después...

—Piensas lo mismo que yo?— cuestiono Korrina al peli limón, que respondió:  
—Sabes que si, creo que tiene que ver algo con Ash—  
—Estas diciendo que el es algún familiar de Ash?— Cuestiono Kalm, por supuesto metiendose en la plática,  
—asi es, tiene que ser algún familiar de el, hasta lleva su apellido — dijo alzando el brazo en signo de querer averiguar algo.

12:55PM

—Muy bien Delphox, ¡Lanzallamas!— comando Serena a su inicial, para que esta lanzara dicho ataque en contra de Umbreon, cayendo inconciente y fuera de batalla,  
—Umbreon no puede continuar, por favor regreselo a su pokeball— ordeno el juez —Gardevoir, ¡Bola Sombra!— La tipo psíquico formo el majestuoso ataque velozmente, Lanzandose contra Electabuzz, que salió disparado para atras, —Electabuzz, ¡Onda Voltio!— El Pokemon amarillo lanzo un rayo el doble de grande que la ves anterior, acertando a la tipo psíquico del azabache, —Gardevoir, ¿Puedes seguir?— pregunto el chico, obteniendo una afirmativa por parte de su compañera, —Bien, ¡Utiliza Fuerza Lunar!— de entre manos de la tipo psíquico se formo el ataque, que acerto con exito, dejando inconsciente al tipo eléctrico.  
—La batalla a terminado, el equipo ganador es el equipo conformado por Ash y Serena al ser quienes aún tienen a sus dos Pokemon en pie— exclamó el juez de la batalla.

—Te dije que ganariamos — dijo Ash, luego Serena agradeció feliz, —¿Por que no usaste ese ataque, defensa propia?— cuestiono la pelimiel —Por que defensa propia es un ataque que como su nombre lo dice, solo defiende al Pokemon que lo use, dañando a todos los que estén dentro del campo, y si lo hubiera usado, Delphox hubiera caído con Umbreon y Electabuzz— dijo mientras ambos regresaban a sus compañeros a sus correspondientes pokeball, agradeciendoles el esfuerzo.

Una vez recibido el título de ganadores, ambos optaron por seguir la cita, que aún tendría mas de una hora para que continuase. Ambos volvian a caminar por las calles de Luminious, mientras se contaban sus experiencias el uno al otro, —¿Solo Gardevoir puede mega evolucionar?— cuestionaba Serena —Gardevoir y Charizard, solo ellos— contesto el azabache, —Te puedo preguntar, ¿Que fue lo que paso mientras luchabas junto a Gardevoir?, nunca hacia visto ese tipo de movimientos, y tu eras quien los repetida, e incluso podías saber donde se encontraba ella a pesar de su velocidad. —  
—Tambien quisiera saberlo— contestó pensativo, —¿No lo hablas hecho antes?— el rostro de la chica se formaba a una de sorpresa, esperando lo que diría Ash,  
—A decir verdad, no, es la primera ves que sucede, te puedo decir que fue como si me coordinara con ella, fue como... ¡Greninja-Ash!— ahora el azabache había parado de repente el paso, recordando y comparando el proceso con su inicial tipo agua de Kalos, en el que se podía sincronizar con el a traves de sus movimientos, acaso el tiempo que éste había pasado con su tipo psíquico había sido el suficiente como para haber hecho ese tipo de relacion?, era una de las cuestiones que el entrenador de pikachu se hacia en la cabeza, y de inmediato compartió esa teoría con Serena, que de momento se dio cuenta al recordar a ese Pokemon que poseía tal poder.  
—Quieres decir que también puedes sincronizarte con ella?— la sorpresa era lo que abundaba en ella, pues a pesar de que ya lo había visto antes con el Greninja de Ash, no esperaba que en especial seria la Gardevoir de este ultimo quien terminaria compartiendo esa misma conexion con este mismo,  
—Se podria decir así, pero no hay nada seguro, y no vi que cambiará su aspecto como lo hace Greninja—  
—Pues creo que para hablar de eso hay mucho tiempo, pero deberíamos seguir con esta cita que ya se salio de lo "normal"— Reflexiono Serena, pero tenia razón, la cita ya se había salido de lo que de supone que sería, pues, ¿En que cita vas a un centro de batalla a pelear?, y ¿en que clase de cita te pones a hablar sobre si un Pokemon es o no mas especial que otro?  
—Tienes razón, ¿Qué clase de novio soy?— dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, —me gusta cuando eres asi, te ves tan tierno, quisiera haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, hubiera podido ver esa cara muchas veces, y te extrañe mucho , pareció una eternidad— dijo esta luego de unos momentos, mientras seguía tomada de la mano del azabache, una nostalgia la empezaba a tomar por sorpresa, algo que poco a poco le iba extrañado, pues el llanto de su parte empezaba a hacerse presente —Yo también quize estar contigo todo este tiempo, quisiera haber compartido contigo esos momentos, y haberlos vivido juntos, pero gracias a todo esto, estoy a punto de realizar mi sueño, gracias a ti Serena, fuiste, eres y seras siempre a quien yo apoye en cada una de las cosas que puedan pasar, ya no volvere a fallar en nuestras citas— Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, cosa que Ash comprendía a la perfeccion, así que solo optó por abrazarle, pasando su mano por su cabello de color miel, mientras ella sollozaba tiernamente en su camisa —Te amo Serena, siempre te ame, aunque no me pudiera dar cuenta— En ese instante el coloco su mano en su mejilla, moviendola para que ella lo viera de frente, para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso, que a diferencia de otro, fue mas apacionado, siendo correspondido por ella mientras su alegría se incrementaba hasta las nubes por ese hermoso gesto que realizaba su amado, eso era para ambos el sello de el profundo y mutuo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, —Siempre espere esto, por que yo también te amo mucho, no se si ya te lo dije, pero eres la persona de la que me llegue a enamorar a primera vista, mi Ashy, me gusta mucho tu tipo de citas, no importa que tan mala sea, estando a tu lado soy la chica mas feliz que hay— el rubor nuevamente se apoderaba de serena, tiñiendo sus mejillas de color carmesí, cosa que Ash vio con ternura, apreciando la forma con la que esta le había nombrado, dándole nuevamente un beso aún mas apacionado, hasta que a ambos se les hizo necesario respirar, cortando el beso y comenzando a caminar.

La cita improvisada de Ash hasta ahora a sido un exito, mientras queda la duda, ¿Quién es Red Ketchum?, ¿Qué significara para Ash?, el resultado de la cita y la respuesta de aquellas preguntas que tienen Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie y Kalm seran aclaradas en el siguiente capítulo: Ash en batalla, Red el campeón. 


	13. Ash en batalla Red el campeón

Ash en batalla, Red el campeón.

—Muy bien, dime que es lo que hicieron— decía Bonnie con picardía en su voz, dejando ver a Serena apenada  
—No paso nada que a ti te interese—  
—La verdad no los entiendo, son tan obvios, ¿por que tratan de ocultarlo?, a cualquiera a quien le pregunten les responderá lo mismo, es mas que obvio Serena, hasta Clemont supo desde un principio lo que sentias por Ash, yo lo supe hace mucho— las palabras de la rubia dejaban perpleja a Serena, era muy perspicaz aquella joven...

—No me lo tomes a mal serena, pero ella tiene razón, ambos eran tan obvios, bueno, Ash no tanto, pero tu te desenvolvias cada que podías, siempre poniendole mas atención a el que a cualquier otro— hablo ahora Clemont, dejando aún mas anonada a la chica...

—Admitelo Serena, lo has amado hace mucho, aún recuerdo cuando jugabamos de niños, siempre hablabas de aquel niño del que según tu te hablas enamorado, pero nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que ese deseo te llevaría a hacer lo que hiciste, esa ves me hubiera gustado verlo...— Kalm volvia a meterse en la conversación, aportando algo que avergonzo a serena como nunca antes...

—¡KALM!—

—Hasta tu hermano lo dijo, ya no tienes por que negarlo mas, ambos están tan enamorados...— Korrina alzaba la voz nuevamente, pero...

—Creo que ustedes gustan conocer la ira de Delphox, ¿Que dicen?— Serena saco la pokeball de su inicial, amenazando a los cuatro

—Digo que mejor veamos la batalla— Clemont se ajusto los lentes, volteando con miedo a ver la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar...

Por la puerta del campo salia Ash, que era acompañado por su fiel compañero, mientras que del otro lado se hacia presente un chico de cabello blanco alborotado, mismo por el que el estadio estallo en gritos, en su muñeca llevaba un mega-aro, pero Ash portaba en su brazo un brazalete que. o era nada parecido, y así ambos se dispusieron a escuchar las reglas, para luego lanzar una pokeball al campo, invocando a sus compañeros.  
—¡Sal Charizard! / ¡Sal Pokemon!—

|Ash vs Atom|

Del lado de Atom salia un Pokemon tipo tierra, mejor conocido como, Donphan, mientras que del lado de el azabache salia el majestuoso tipo fuego, que hizo temblar el estadio con un fuerte rugido, que impresiono al público, al mismo tiempo que le quemaba la cara con un lanzallamas a su entrenador,

—Donphan, ¡Giro Rápido!—  
El tipo tierra se envolvió en su caparazón, lanzandose a velocidad contra el tipo fuego,

—Charizard, utiliza Garra dragón para detenerlo, luego utiliza Movimiento Sísmico—  
Dicho y hecho, Charizard ilumino su garra de verde, deteniendo al instante a la rueda que se le acercó, luego se dispuso a volar, levantando a Donphan por los aires, dio tres vueltas en el aire, dejando caer al tipo tierra en el suelo, fuera de combate...

—Me temo que Donphan no puede seguir luchando —

El estadio guardo silencio, todos estaban anonados por la corta batalla, nadie podía creer que un Pokemon de alto calibre como lo era Donphan quedara fuera de combate en tan solo dos movimientos...

—Regresa Donphan, ¡Adelante Pidgeot!—  
Ahora la batalla se daría en los aires, y Ash estaba mas que listo.

=Bancas=

—¿Kalm?— Serena pasaba su mano por frente del castaño, quien tenia la boca abierta, ¿por qué?, por la victoria de Ash tan corta, sin duda tendría problemas...

—Tierra llamando a Kalm— Hablo Bonnie, tratando de que el chico volviera en si, hasta que entre ambas lo lograron.

—Lo siento, es que fue...— Incluso se quedo sin palabras para describir lo que vio

—Tendras que acostumbrarte Kalm, el. tiene un estilo de batalla muy diferente al resto— Dijeron Clemont y Korrina.

==Campo de batalla==

La figura del Pokemon ave de Kanto se hacia presente, y ante esto, Charizard rugió con poder, mientras Atom ejecutaba una pose conocida por Ash,

—Pidgeot, ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!— de entre las manos de el chico una piedra unia unos lazos con el ave, dejando ver su mega forma,

—Nosotros no nos quedamos atras, Charizard, somos fuertes si nos unimos, hazme el favor amigo, y ¡Megaevoluciona!— Ash saco su piedra llave, mientras que Charizard dejaba ver la suya en su mano, que era sujeta por un cinturón negro, ambas piedras unieron varios lazos en cuestión de segundos, dejando ver un Pokemon que resaltaba en color azul con negro, el combate daría un cambio radical, eso era seguro.

—Pidgeot, ¡Picotazo!— el Pokemon volador se lanzo en picada hacia Charizard, mientras este lucía nuevamente un rugido con el que logro atemorizar al ave, que se detuvo a medio ataque,

—Charizard, ¡Vuela y utiliza Aliento Dragón!— La velocidad del tipo dragón aumento al momento de despegar, dejando solo una estela de polvo donde se encontraba, para aparecer por encima del tipo volador, cargando el ataque a una velocidad impresionante, para mandarlo a M. Pidgeot en cuestión de segundos, que cayó al suelo fuertemente,

—Pidgeot, ¡Ala de Acero YA!— el grito del chico llegó tan rápido a los oídos del ave, haciendo que este se levantara de su sitio, emprendiendo el vuelo, para iluminar sus alas de blanco,

—Charizard, ¡Garra Dragón!— Antes de que el ave chocara al tipo fuego, este ilumino su garra de verde, lanzandose contra el mega Pokemon que venia hacia el, ambos chocaron ala con garra, creando un estruendo con estas que se olló en casi todo el estadio, sin duda alguna la batalla se estaba tornando feroz, pero alguien tenia que ganar, y por Ash, seria el.

—Charizard, ¡Vuela tan alto!— El dragón obedeció de inmediato, elevandose aún mas en los tires, siendo seguido por el ave de origen de Kanto,

—Pidgeot, ¡Ataque Rápido!— De donde el ave se encontraba, se ilumino de blanco, tomando mas velocidad, alcanzando así a M. Charizard X, quien fue golpeado brutalmente, parando ahora a una altitud considerable...

—¡Ahora Charizard, LANZALLAMAS!— Fue entonces que de la boca del dragón mega salia una llama que era capaz de quemar todo a su paso, acertando terriblemente al ave, esta comenzó a descender, envolviendose nuevamente en una energia color de blanco, que al desaparecer dejo ver su forma normal, dando fin a la ronda 2,

—Pidgeot no puede seguir luchando—

==En algún lugar de las bancas=

—Ese joven tiene un gran potencial, es capaz de dar tal batalla en pocos instantes, acaso, ¿Será el?, ¿El joven del que me hablo Delia?, es dificil saberlo— Decía un joven con chaleco rojo, el dia lo había agotado, pero aún así se encontraba viendo la batalla,  
*Pika?*  
Un ratoncito amarillo hacia acto de presencia saliendo de su pokeball,

—Pikachu, ¿Que tal?, ya te recuperaste al cien?, mañana daremos esa batalla que te prometí, será emocionante, ¿No?— Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pelinegro dedicaba palabras a su acompañante, obteniendo como era su costumbre una sonrisa de su raton amarillo.

==Con Serena, Clemont, etc...==

—Alguien con el apellido de Ash?, y por que no le dijeron nada!, que tal si era su hermano, padre o algo así?— decía Serena un poco molesta, aunque no podía negar que la batalla la había emocionado lo suficiente para no animarse a dar pelea a los rubios y a su hermano,

—Pensamos que podria ser algo malo, ya sabes, no queremos que Ash pierda por una preocupación, de seguro ahora esta viendo la batalla de el, aunque no sepa donde— contesto Korrina, y tenia razón, puesto que si era algún tipo de mala noticia para el azabache, podria desanimarse, e incluso llegar a perder, y eso nadie lo podria reparar, posiblemente ni Serena...

—Supongo que tienes razón... No querría ver a mi Ashy deprimi...— trato de decir la pelimiel, soltando la sopa, en sentido figurado...

—¿¡ASHY!?— Exclamaron las rubias, saltando rapidamente a enfrente de Serena, que muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error,

—No no no no— La chica nuevamente tornaba sus mejillas color carmesí, mientras que Clemont contenía la risa junto a Kalm.

==Campo de batalla==

Charizard había descendido del aire, volviendo a su estado normal, y Ash entendió de inmediato su mensaje.

—Veo que fue suficiente verdad?, descansa, ahora le toca a un raton de buenos trabajos— mientras devolvia al tipo fuego, voltió a ver a pikachu, quien entendió y corrió al centro del campo. La batalla daría un gran cambio...

—Ve Lucario— la luz de la pokeball desaparecía, dejando ver al tipo lucha, algo dificil venia para el elemental eléctrico, o eso pensaban...

—Muy bien, comenzamos con ¡Hueso palo!— la primera orden era de Atom, y Lucario tomo velocidad, creando un hueso en sus manos, con en que se disponía a golpear al ratón,  
—Pikachu, ¡Cola de Hierro!— El electro-pokemon iluminaba su cola de blanco, lanzandose también contra su rival, ambos llegaron a chocar los ataques con tal fuerza, que el sonido de los estruendos podían ser escuchados a un gran radio de distancia, mientras solo se veia la silueta de ambos Pokemon que levantaban polvo en el campo, llevando como era predicho la batalla a otro nivel.

—Utiliza Tecleada de Voltios— De un momento a otro, Pikachu se cargo de energía, chocando al Pokemon aura en su estomago, para que este retrocediera considerablemente,

—Lucario, ¡Utiliza Velocidad Extrema!— Acatando la orden de su entrenador, Lucario se levanto del suelo, tomando velocidad, con la que comenzó a correr con dirección al Pokemon del azabache.

—Juguemos con la velocidad, ¡Ataque Rápido con Tacleada de voltios— el compañero de Ash se ilumino de blanco, lanzandose a correr a gran velocidad mientras se cargaba de energia amarilla, al encontrarse con Lucario, una nueva orden fue acatada,

—¡Defensa Propia!— en cuanto estaba tan cerca del Pokemon aura, se tumbo al piso, y cargando una energia amarilla, comenzó a lanzar rayos por el campo, mismos que eran recibidos por Lucario, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras gritaba considerablemente alto.

—Acabalo con ¡Electrobola!— Pikachu volvia a cargar la majestuosa esfera en su cola, lanzandola en corto tiempo a su rival, quien quedo inconciente en medio del campo.

—Lucario no puede seguir luchando, eso significa que Ash Ketchum a ganado esta batalla—

Atom devolvió a su compañero a se pokeball, iendose rápido del lugar, para que Ash hiciera lo mismo, a excepción de que pikachu subió a su hombro.

—Vez?, no fue necesario el movimiento Z— dijo Ash a su elemental eléctrico

==Bancas==

—¡Serena!— exclamaban ambas rubias, quienes seguían intentado que la pelimiel confesara por su cuenta, ¿Acaso no era tan obvio como lo había dicho Bonnie?,

—Ya dejenla chicas, a ustedes no les gustaría que les hicieran eso— dijo Kalm, para que ambas le pusieran atención,

—Tienes razón, pero tiene que decirlo, no tiene que ser secreto—

—Delphox...— Serena volvia a sacar la pokebakl de su inicial, espantando a ambas chicas en su totalidad

—Digo, que lo dejaremos de hacer—

03:11PM

Luego de la batalla que Ash había armado, ahora la gente hablaba sobre de quien seria aquel personaje que derroto como si nada al supuesto mayor entrenador de Kalos, y si el seria aquel que lograra derrotar al actual campeón.

—Esto me incomoda— dijo el azabache, a salado iba la pelimiel, que estaba igual de apenada al ser el punto de vista de varios

—No entiendo por que no nos dejan de ver— dijo esta ultima, hasta que Kalm intervino

—Es por la simple razón de que ese entrenador era uno de los mejores de Kalos, conocido ademas por derrotar facilmente a sus oponentes, y Ash lo derroto usando dos Pokemon, sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos cayó — Sin duda el argumento que daba el castaño tenia sentido, pero ambos se sentían extraño, pues ese no era su ambiente...

—Bueno, no creo que me toque algo mas dificil que tu, ¿no?—

==En algún lado==

—Pikachu, como vez, ¿crees que sea el?— preguntaba el joven a su rata amarilla, que igual que siempre le seguía con su *Pika*

—Delia me dijo que partió a su viaje a los diez, quisiera saber todo lo que hizo, es muy doloroso saber que no pude estar junto a el todo éste tiempo, pero muy pronto lo sabremos Pikachu— *Pi pikachu pi* el raton visualizo a la lejanía la presencia de tres jóvenes, fuera casualidad o no, eran Ash, Serena y Kalm.

—Bien hecho Pikachu, vamos— dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a aquel joven, y su Pikachu le siguió subiendo se a su hombro.

—Kalm, ya viste contra quien voy a pelear?— dijo Ash, para que el castaño viera el cartel,

==Batallas==

|Ash vs Kalm| |Orto vs Estefannie|  
|Bonnie vs Katie| |Blake vs Jareth|  
|Berto vs Lane| |Marian vs Blanca|

—La siguiente batalla es— dijo Serena  
—Entre nosotros— acompletaron Ash y Kalm.

—¿Ash?— se dirigió un chico al azabache, mientras que éste volteaba a verlo,  
*¿pika?* el raton del chico se vio confundido, *Pi..ka* y aparentemente el de Red también...

Que será de las batallas?, Quien de los dos entrenadores saldrá victorioso?,

Próximo capítulo: Batallas a otro nivel, Ash vs Kalm.

Agradesco la recomendación que me hicieron, tratare de mejorarlo lo mas posible que pueda, hago mi mejor intento, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.


	14. Batallas a otro nivel Ash vs Kalm

—Eres Red, campeón de la liga kanto— dijo Kalm

—Ex campeón, por fin alguien me venció—

—Y por que motivo te apellidas Ketchum?— cuestiono Ash mientras Serena veía confundida

—Tal ves no lo sepas Ash, pero antes de ser el campeón regional de Kanto, yo fui un joven entrenador igual que tu, viaje por el archipiélago naranja y derrote al alto mando de Kanto, mientras conseguí las ocho medallas, pero antes de llegar a la liga, tuve un hijo, del cual no pude hacerme cargo por motivos de la liga, luego...—

—¡¿Que?!— Exclamaron los tres chicos por obvias razones, entonces la chica pensó en la única salida... Ya sabrán

—Tal ves ya lo dedujeron, soy el padre de Ash, pero por la liga, no lo pude ver en un largo tiempo, luego supe que salio de viaje, y de sus derrotas, pero vine a buscarlo aquí a Kalos, ademas, estoy dispuesto a luchar con el, quisiera comprobar que tan fuerte es—

—Pa, papá— Ash quedaba perplejo, pero no se podía negar, el chico compartia ciertos rasgos con el, tales como la mirada, o el cabello, Kalm por su parte trataba de armar la historia, hallando así el sentido principal.

—Eso quiere decir, que Red, ex campeón de la liga Kanto, es el padre de Ash?, el chico capaz de vencer a cualquier Pokemon?— Luego Kalm, era quien quedaba sorprendido, Serena quedo sin palabras, tratando de creer que tenia a su "suegro" frente a ella, y Ash... Ash solo veía perplejo y sin palabras al chico que era su padre, a aquel que chico no tubo oportunidad de ver en su infancia, pero solo una duda quedaba, ¿Que seria de la liga?, ¿acaso la presentación del chico seria lo suficiente para frenar a Ash?,

—Lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo estos años, necesitaba que alguien lograra vencer al alto mando para poder llegar a mi y vencerme, esperaba que ese día llegara hace mucho, pero el tiempo fue el suficiente para que tu salieras de viaje y acumularas esa experiencia para ser capaz de lograr vencer a cualquier reto que se te atrabezara—

Luego de estas palabras, Ash guardo silencio, tratando de comprender lo que sucederia, una de esas cosas era, ¿Que diría Serena?, o simplemente, saldria corriendo como cobarde?, no, ninguna de esas opciones se situaban del azabache, el estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que hablando directo.

—Comprendo que hallas tardado por tal cosa, pero, ¡que es lo que esperas ganar con venir a verme hasta Kalos!— grito el chico ante la presencia de su amigo y Serena, quienes se limitaron a oír lo que diría el

—o solo quieres participar en esta liga para humillarme como entrenador, incluso tu pikachu parece estar mas que listo para ello, pero nadie podrá vencerme, mas ahora que estoy mas preparado que antes, Soy Ash Ketchum, y si debo vencer a mi padre, ¡estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!— la voz del azabache cambiaba a una llena de emoción, viendo entonces los ojos de determinación que Red portaba, *Pi pikachu*

—Asi es Ash— Contesto el chico, mientras que su pikachu lanzaba pequeños rayos por sus mejillas, cuestionando a la acompañante, se dio cuenta de algo...

—Ash, no deberías tratar así a tu padre— Serena llamaba la atención en Ash, que se apenó un poco, pero sin perder el interés que Red había provocado en el

—Lo lamento, es que no puedo resistir que me reten así, sea quién sea—

—¿Y si yo lo hiciera?—

—Emm, ejem, no lo se— contesto el azabache pasando se la mano detrás de la nuca, muestra de los nervios que le invadían, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por el ex campeón.

—Entonces lo que Delia dijo era verdad— Alzo la voz este, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, confundiendo a Serena

—Tu debes ser serena, ¿no es así?—

—umm, si—

—Delia tenía razón, Ash pudo enamorarse, y vaya que de una chica tan hermosa como lo eres tu, hace tiempo que tenia esa curiosidad—

—Mi mamá te hablo de mi?— cuestiono Ash

—Claro, me dijo sobre tus logros, y de lo enamorado y preocupado que ella te notaba, nunca imagine que mi propio hijo se vería enamorado tan joven, y no te culpo, el amor es algo inexplicable, simplemente se da y ya— la sonrisa en el rostro del chico se extendía de oreja a oreja, mientras, Kalm se había retirado sin que nadie lo notara, esto con el objetivo de informar a los demás lo que había oído.

—Llegare a la final, eso es seguro, ahí te derrotare como nadie lo a hecho— Fueron las palabras del chico, ambos se despidieron a corto tiempo, para entrenar sus mejores estratregias, cosa que Ash ya tenia planeado,

Ahora se sabia que las batallas darían inicio a las 11:00 AM del siguiente día, empezando con las batallas regulares, donde se decidiria quien pasaría a las siguientes rondas, mientras que la batalla entre Ash y Kalm daría comienzo exactamente a la 01:14 PM, en el mismo estadio, cosa que varias personas esperaban impacientes, puesto que Kalm igualmente había ganado fama por las batallas que sabia armar, aunque Ash, que recién había hecho dicho acto, no se quedaba atras.

—Fue correcto haber hecho eso?, tu padre podria ser mas fuerte de lo que aparenta— Decía Serena, mientras que Ash caminaba despreocupado de todo,

—Estoy preparado para todo, incluso mi padre seria mas que suficiente para emocionarme al cien, no digo que no deba preocuparme, pero se que estoy listo para lo que venga, contigo a mi lado, se que no tengo que rendirme para alcanzar mi meta—  
05:00PM Era la hora marcada por el reloj de Ash, mientras Serena caminaba de su mano, este disfrutaba del paisaje, *pi Pika pi* Pikachu iba igual de alegre que su entrenador, pues iba comiendo de una botella de ketchup, cortezía del azabache,

—Mejor que esto no hay— Decía Serena mientras abrazaba a su querido azabache, que sonreia felizmente, el tiempo pasaba volando, y vaya que no preocupaba a ambos. Gardevoir volvió a hacer presencia, saliendo de su pokeball alegremente,

—Gardevoir, ¿qué haces?, acaso quieres entrenar?— Ash pregunto a su compañera, que negó con la cabeza apenas vio el momento en el que salio,

—Sal Delphox— La pelimiel lanzo una pokeball, misma de donde salio la tipo fuego, que con una sonrisa se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, ahora el grupo conformado por entrenadores y Pokemon estaban fuera, encontrandose en un pequeño parque cerca de el centro. Ambos pasaron el tiempo en armonía, sin embargo, la noche llego, y con ella la pronta salida de ambos a dirigirse al centro Pokemon, sitio donde pasarían la noche.

La mañana se hacia presente, y en el campo del centro Pokemon se encontraba nuevamente un chico entrenando arduamente junto a su equipo, conformado por: Pikachu, Gardevoir, Charizard, Septile, Inferneape y Greninja, este ultimo sincronizado con Ash, dando batalla a Septile, quien se veía forzado a esquivar muy duras penas cada uno de sus ataques,

—Greninja, ¡Shurikens de Agua!—

De entre las manos del inicial de agua, fue formado el ataque, que fue lanzado rapidamente a donde se posicionaba Septile, callendo fuera de batalla, dando la victoria al azabache, quien rompió el lazo con su Pokemon,

—Descansa Septile, estas mas que listo—

—Eso fue algo fuerte no crees?— Dijo Serena, que había presenciado parte de la batalla, sujetando su sombrero para que no saliera volando

—aveces pienso que tu madures se hace niñez —

—Al madurar olvide lo que era una buena batalla, sabras que me emocionan este tipo de cosas, pero hace tiempo que no tengo alguna batalla de grandes escalas, por decirlo así— Contesto Ash mientras de volvía a su equipo a sus correspondientes pokeballs, sin duda sonaba mas maduro, ¿no?

—Creo que te entiendo, cuando cambian las cosas es tan distinto la forma de ser de uno—

—Ya no tengo mas palabras, puedo empezar a decir cosas incoherentes, pero prefiero guardar silencio, si no es problema— Comento el azabache, creando un ambiente un tanto incómodo para Serena, quien rapidamente pensó en hacer algo para empezar el día, algo que no fuesen batallas,

—Preparare el desayuno, necesitas estar bien alimentado para tu batalla— Serena tomo sus pokeball, invocando de uno en uno a sus compañeros,

—Cuida de Sylveon, Pachamp y Meowstic por favor— Ash pareció pensarlo, pero al final acepto, luego de curar a sus propios compañeros, invocando los igualmente al rato que pasarían

—Como en los viejos tiempos—  
12:00PM Después de casi una hora, Serena salia de la cocina, llevando en ella una mandil rosa y unos platos en mano, este seria el desayuno que ella preparo.  
Ash por su parte, se hallaba aún afuera, esperando impaciente a que llegára la hora en que tendría que pelear en contra de Kalm, solo una cosa se decidiria, y esa era, quien pasaría a la siguiente ronda, y quien seria digno de llegar a la final, Ash ya lo había comprobado hace mas de un año, pero las cosas cambian, y el no es la excepción,

—¡Mi Ashy!— Rubor... Era la palabra que de momento describió a el chico, y Pikachu se hecho al suelo en carcajadas,

—¡La comida esta lista, ven a comer!— La pelimiel, ahora novia de Ash, salia a la puerta, llamando a este, que luego de recuperar la cordura de su elemental eléctrico, acudió al llamado, mientras que Serena servia comida a los Pokemon,

—Aun no estoy acostumbrado al nombre, pero me gusta— Por la cabeza del chico pasaban cosas un tanto delirantes, motivo de sus palabras sin sentido, cosa que sin duda era tierna para su amada, aunque el aún no estuviese acostumbrado a verlo así,

—Yo tampoco me e acostumbrado a ser tu princesa, pero claro que me gusta, soy yo la que se ruboriza llamandote Ashy— Admitió Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a decir verdad, Ash no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era estar en una relacion, dificultandole así la forma en que tendría que ver a Serena, e incluida la forma en la que tenían que ir las cosas,

—Solo espero que no halla inconvenientes en esta tarde, sin duda esto va a ser interesante, creo que ambos están al mismo nivel pero...— Dijo Serena, cuando una duda le surgió de la nada, algo que la llevo a cuestionar al azabache, ¿Qué haría en dado caso de que perdiese?, misma que lo tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que dejara el bocado que se llevaba a la boca.

—Que haré si pierdo...— Un silencio penetrante invadía el ambiente, Ash bajo la mirada, y un escalofrío invadió a Serena,

*Por qué pregunte eso* Se pregunto la chica en su mente, así pasaron unos segundos, mismos que parecieron una eternidad para ella, pues no sabía a que se debía su silencio, o ¿fue ella la que lo provoco?, de repente, Serena comenzó a sentir una ligera tristeza, siendo al instante interrumpida —Si pierdo, seguiré intentando, de eso no hay duda, mas ahora que estas tu a mi lado, claro, si quieres— ¡Alegria!... Solo el podia cambiar sus emociones tan repentinamente, algo que no cualquiera lograba en Serena,

—Claro que si, yo iría contigo a donde fuese necesario, por que yo te amo, y eso es suficiente para hacer lo que me pidas— En el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa, algo que alegro a Ash, puesto que sabía que era por su. causa,

*Soy inmensamente feliz*

01:11PM

La hora había llegado, ambos chicos se encontraban en el campo dandose la mano como seña de que todo seria justo, es de mencionarse que el estadio estaba mas que lleno, pues se podía ver a la gente incluso parada, cuando momentos antes había aún muchos asientos disponibles, esto por que como fue mencionado anteriormente en este fic, ambos habían ganado fama de una u otra forma, siendo así el primer centro de atención en la liga Kalos.  
Serena, quien era acompañada nuevamente por los rubios, se encontraba en las gradas, apreciando el momento, ya que, muy apenas había logrado conseguir asiento junto a Bonnie, cortezía de Clemont, quien muy amable le ofreció el lugar.

—Me pregunto quien vencerá— El peli limon nuevamente se ajustaba los lentes, cuando momentos antes habia mencionado que Korrina tubo que irse, dejandolo con Bonnie y la recién llegada Serena

—Yo le voy mas a Ash— Bonnie alzaba la voz, y su ratoncito naranja le hacia coro, cosa que daba algo de ternura

—Yo no se a quien apoyar, no se que tan fuerte sea mi Ashy, ni se si Kalm podra hacerle frente— Serena con preocupación unía sus manos a la altura de su pecho, pero si bien, su hermano era realmente conocido como un entrenador de muy buena reputación, Ash era muy bien conocido por ocho regiones donde había dejado su huella, no habría de que preocuparse.

|Ash vs Kalm|

*Pika pi* El raton eléctrico se preparaba, pero Ash le detuvo

—Hoy no amigo, ¿recuerdas la promesa?— Ante las palabras de su entrenador, Pikachu pareció entender, resignándose a solo contemplar la batalla.

—Bien, Septile, ¡Te elijo a tí!— De la mano de Ash fue lanzada una pokeball, de donde salió el inicial tipo planta, mientras Kalm decidia quien de su equipo sería la mejor opción, lanzando entonces una pokeball, de la que salió...

—¡Ahora Monferno!—

—¡Comienzen!— La exclamación del arbitro volvia a resonar, mientras que ambos Pokemon se declaraban rivales en tan corto tiempo, a decir verdad, por sus miradas

—Monferno, inicia con ¡Golpe Karate! / Septile, ¡Ataque de Hojas Navaja—

Monferno y Septile salieron disparados el uno contra el otro, ambos con velocidad fulminante, mientras el tipo planta corría, varias hojas aparecieron a su alrededor, ejecutando como era predicho el ataque, aunque al mismo tiempo se podía ver a Monferno moverse ágilmente de un lado a otro con su mano iluminada de blanco, Septile lanzo las hojas, mientras Monferno no paraba de correr, de momento se vio como chocaban las hojas contra el cuerpo del tipo fuego, que solo se cubrió con el brazo mientras continuaba su ataque,

—¡Septile, Cuchillada!— El agil movimiento del tipo planta trajo consigo una esquivada de el ataque de Monferno, quien se vio confundido al no tocar nada, pero, ¡Sorpresa!, Septile apareció arriba, golpeando al inicial de fuego, que cayó contra el suelo rapidamente,

—Yeeehaaa— varios gritaban, pues como era previsto, la batalla había tomado un gran giro con emociones en tan poco tiempo, ambos chicos se veían cara a cara, esperando el movimiento que el otro haría,

—Septile, ¡Hojas Navaja!— El azabache comando nuevamente a su compañero, quien rapidamente invoco aquellas hojas finas, lanzandolas contra Monferno

—Monferno, ¡Usa Llamarada Para Quemar Las Hojas!— El tipo fuego no dudo en ejecutar la orden, pero por desgracia, cayó en la trampa...

—¡Ahora!— Grito Ash

—Pero qué?—

Septile ilumino su mano de blanco, colandoze en el ataque que momentos antes había realizado, llegando así hasta Monferno en un lapso de tiempo muy reducido, teniendolo de frente antes de que este realizara su ataque, y un golpe fuerte en el estomago, lo mandó a volar hacia atras varios metros, chocando con una de las paredes que rodeaban el campo...

—¡Monferno!— Kalm exclamo viendo una columna de polvo que había levantado el atentado, pero despejandose esa cortina de polvo, se vio al tipo fuego fuera de combate y sin nada mas que hacer.

—¡Monferno no puede seguir luchando!—

Ante esta llamada, Kalm se resigno a devolver a su compañero a descansar, tirando entonces otra pokeball,

—¡Sal, Charmeleon!— El armamento fuerte de Kalm estaba por salir, invocando a su tipo fuego, quien lanzo una llamarada.

—Bien Kalm, esto será difícil, pero no imposible!— Ash desde el otro lado grito al castaño, dando entonces su orden a Septile.

—Septile, ¡Bomba Semilla!— De la boca del Pokemon hierba comenzaron a salir gran cantidad de semillas verdes, dirigiendose en contra de Charmeleon,

—¡Llamarada!— Kalm de inmediato contrataco el atentado, haciendo que su compañero lanzara dicho ataque quemando las semillas,

—Cuchillada— Ash no se quedaba dudando, entonces su compañero se lanzo contra el tipo fuego, la gran velocidad no dejo verlo, haciéndolo imperceptible para Charmeleon, que rapidamente salia disparado hacia atrás

—¡Colmillo Ígneo!— Con sus patas logro darse impulso, aferrandose al suelo con las garras, mientras que en su boca aparecian colmillos teñidos de rojo, con los que rapidamente comenzó a correr

—¡Cuchillada!— Septile alcanzo gran velocidad en corto tiempo, iluminando nuevamente su mano, con la que contrataco el ataque de Charmeleon. Un potente ruido se olló en el estadio, mientras un rugido sobresalia por parte del tipo fuego, comenzando a iluminarse de azul, seña de la evolución, que poco a poco iba aumentando su tamaño, mordiendo el brazo de Septile

—¡Justo lo que esperaba!... Charizard, ¡Lanzallamas!— De inmediato los ojos del ahora Pokemon de grandes dimensiones se abrieron a la par de los de Septile, cargando un ataque mientras seguía mordiendo la extremidad de este,

—¡Septile!— Ash exclamo, pero ya no tenia oportunidad alguna, pues el tipo fuego lanzo el ataque a tan corta distancia que seria imposible esquivarlo, teniendo como resultado la derrota de Septile.

—Septile no puede continuar—

—Descansa Septile, creo que alguien querrá jugar con el— Mientras el chico guardaba a su elemental de hierba, sacó otra pokeball, que de inmediato fue reconocida por...

Gradas...

—¡Greninja!— Los hermanos rubios y Serena exclamaron, aún sin poder creer que Ash reviviria una gran batalla, claro, no con el mismo, pero si de fuerza se hablaba, no cambia duda de que seria igual...

—Ahora que Charizard evoluciono, debe ser aún mas fuerte, tanto como para derrotar a mi Ashy— A pesar de todo, la costumbre aún no estaba con la pelimiel, obteniendo como era esperado, un rubor a través de su cara, tiñendose color carmesí

—Acaso puede...— dijo Clemont

—Mega evolucionar— acompleto serena

Campo de batalla...

La figura del inicial tipo agua aparecia en un torrente de agua que poco a poco desapareció, dejando a la vista al Pokemon ninja.

—Muy bien Greninja, ¡COMENCEMOS!— El grito del azabache resonó en el estadio, y nuevamente un torrente apareció alrededor del Pokemon acompañante de Ash, despareciendo en pocos instantes, aunque esta ves era mas grande que el primero

—¡Ya había oído de eso!— grito Kalm, —Charizard, se que es la primera ves, pero, ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!— La orden tomo por sorpresa al azabache, al mismo tiempo que Charizard se iluminaba de la colores, uniendo lazos con su entrenador, y al momento de desparecer se veía a una Mega-Charizard Y en medio del campo, algo que hizo que el publico estallara en gritos de emoción.

En algún lugar de las gradas...

—Asi que era cierto, Ash se fusiona con su Greninja, a ninguno de los dos se le acaban las sorpresas— decía un chico con atuendo rojo, y un pikachu en su hombro, mismo que contestaba con emoción a cada una de sus palabras,

—Ambos podremos luchar Pikachu, por el momento solo queda ver los resultados.—

En otros asientos en el mismo estadio...

—Esto se pondrá bueno— dijo Clemont, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Serena,

—Apuesto a que si— Bonnie con toda emoción exclamaba a la batalla, que seguramente seria sin igual

—Aught— Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, en sentido figurado, pues no sabia a quien de los dos apoyar, si a su "Ashy" o a su hermano, sin duda los dos tenían ese potencial tan grande para poder vencerse el uno al otro... O eso pensaba...

Campo de batalla...

Ash se encontraba mas que emocionado, ahora fusionado con su elemental de agua, era mas fuerte que nunca.

—¡Shuriken de Agua!— la figura de la gran masa de agua se hacia presente en la extremidad derecha de Greninja alzada en el aire, movimiento imitado por su entrenador, para que al momento de lanzarla, esta tuviera una gran velocidad y movimiento.

—¡Aliento Dragón Charizard!— De la boca del Pokemon dragón salia disparado un rayo de grandes dimensiones, dirigida igualmente a contratacar la shuriken,

¡PUM!

Al momento de que ambos ataques colisionaron, crearon una explosión muy grande y estruendosa, misma que sacudió el estadio ferozmente,

—¡Corte Greninja!— Ash iba con todo, casi incontrolable en su totalidad, entonces el tipo agua se lanzo velozmente con su mano iluminada,

—¡Cuchillada!— Kalm igualmente haría todo para no perder, y su compañero se lanzo igual de feroz al encuentro con su rival, y ambos chocaron sus ataques como si sus extremidades fuesen algún tipo de espadas, creando estruendos de grandes niveles de decibeles, mismos que se oian en todo el lugar, emocionando a los espectadores a mas no poder,

—¡As Aéreo!— a medio intercambio de ataques, Greninja salto rapidamente por encima del dragón mega, iluminando aún mas su extremidad y alzandola en el aire con gran ímpetu, siendo nuevamente imitado por su entrenador, y al momento de chocar dicho ataque en la cabeza de Charizard, este cayo fuertemente en el suelo, aún conciente,

—Charizard, ¡Vuela alto!— Rapidamente se levanto del suelo, emprendiendo el vuelo en muy pocos segundos,

—greninja, ¡Segunda Fase!—

Gradas...

—Greninja ash versión renovada!— Grito Bonnie, confundiendo a los mayores

—A que te refieres con versión renovada Bonnie?— pregunto Serena a la rubia, que con gusto respondió esa cuestión,

—Cuando Ash obtiene un detonante distinto, puede mejorar la habilidad de su fusión, aunque lo puede hacer sin ese detonante, a decir verdad, el incrementa el poder de su fusión con Greninja, como sucedia cuando ese remolino de agua cubría a los dos, y los ojos de Greninja se hacían rojos, ahora lo puede hacer con total libertad—

—Eso quiere decir que Ash pudo haberle ganado a Kalm desde un principio?— cuestionaba Clemont,

—Si, pero prefiere no llevarlo a la ligera, me dijo en una ocasion que siempre quería emocionarse en una batalla, creo que es eso— Contesto la rubia, sacando de dudas a ambos.

Campo de batalla...

Tal y como había dicho Bonnie, a Greninja lo había cubierto un torrente mucho mas grande que los anteriores, pero este no desapareció, y los ojos del inicial de agua se tiñeron de color rojo vivo, dejando al descubierto una versión ciertamente mas mejorada,

—¡As Aéreo!— *La velocidad de Greninja aumenta* ordeno y pensó el azabache, y como muestra de ello, el tipo agua se lanzó impredecible hacia el dragón, saltando por los aires a su encuentro,

—¡Corte!— *Mientras su ataque se duplica* Al momento de llegar a la razonable distancia para atacarlo, su mano aumento el brillo, sacando unas cuchillas blancas que se tiñieron color rojo, chocandolas fuertemente en el estómago de Charizard, todo esto en muy pocos segundos, siendo repetida con tal velocidad por el azabache,

—¡Ahora utiliza Mega Shuriken De Agua!— Nuevamente una gran masa de agua, esta ves mucho mas grande y color naranja aparecía en la mano de Greninja, misma que chocó con mucha ferozidad en el tipo dragón, fue entonces que se creo una columna de vapor, producto de tan majestuoso ataque de pocos instantes, primero se vio a Greninja caer de pie en medio del campo desapareciendo el gran torrente, y luego a Charizard caer sin su mega forma.

—¡Charizard no puede seguir luchando! —

Kalm regreso a su compañero a su pokeball, es de mencionarse que estaba impactado por esa demostración de fuerza, pero aún así portaba una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda la emocion era lo que contaba para ambos.

Gradas...

Serena veía sorprendida la velocidad con la que el azabache había acabado con Mega Charizard, pues habian transcurrido apenas unos cuantos segundos después de que entrara en su segunda forma, según Bonnie, —Fue emocionante!— dijo Bonnie alzando las manos, —¡Esa es la fuerza de Greninja?!— Clemont exclamo luego de aquellos estruendos repetidos, —Greninja-Ash— corrigio Bonnie,  
— y no es toda su fuerza, el aumenta la velocidad y el ataque de Greninja, por eso el ataque de corte se hizo rojo, así como todo paso en muy pocos segundos, ¿no es increible?— Bonnie con una sonrisa en el rostro no podía evitar entrar en estado de emoción, mientras que Deddene nuevamente le hacia coro.

En alguna otra parte...

—Puede lograr tal emoción, puede derrotar a su rival en muy poco tiempo, simplemente impresionante— Dijo Red con su Pikachu en el hombro, este haciendole señas de emoción absoluta —Ya calma, nuestra batalla se dará pronto, tienes que esperar un poco más—

Campo de batalla...

—Veo con gracia que tu Greninja es fuerte, pero veamos que ya le va, ¡Ve Gallade!— exclamo Kalm lanzando una pokeball al campo, de donde salió el Pokemon,

—Mega Evoluciona!— Nuevamente se hacia gala del cambio físico de un Pokemon, este a través de lazos con su entrenador, surgiendo así la figura de mega Gallade en el campo,

—Se de antemano que no todo es fácil, Greninja— El azabache miró a su compañero, rompiendo al instante el lazo que los unía, para luego devolverlo a su pokeball,

—Esto será algo impredecible, es cuestión de estrategia, ¡Sal Gardevoir!— Ash alzo la esfera roji-blanca en el aire, misma de donde salio la figura de la Pokemon psíquico, ahora todo se decidiria por el "sexo mas fuerte",

—Gardevoir, ¡Fuerza lunar!— Ordeno el chico a su Pokemon, y esta invoco el ataque rapidamente, lanzandolo contra Gallade,

—Esquivalo— Kalm parecia confiado, ordenando por su parte a la forma mega de su compañero, que obedeció esquivando debidamente el rayo que se le acercaba,

—Cuchillada!— El Pokemon psíquico se lanzo con velocidad hacia Gardevoir, quien con velocidad esquivo el ataque, mismo que era repetido constantemente

—Gardevoir, ¡Bola Sombra!— en las manos de la Pokemon hada se formo dicho ataque, que con gran acertividad logro impactar a su rival, este sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo,

—Gallade, ¡Doble equipo y cuchillada!— Kalm no dudo ni un instante en acertar el ataque, mientras el nombrado creaba varias copias de si mismo, todas con las manos iluminadas, y fue entonces cuando todos atacaron sin oportunidad a Gardevoir, dejandola en el suelo, ahora Ash se empezaba a sentir frustrado, aunque debía admitir que la adrenalina lo estaba dominando, o eso creía...

—¡Gallade...!— El castaño estaba a punto de ordenar ajgo, cuando Gardevoir se empezó a envolver en un extraño poder que comenzaba a elevar polvo en el aire, Ash bajo la mirada, quizá tanto como para que su mirada se perdiera en la sombra de su gorra, y Gardevoir se recupero rapidamente, pero ahora tenia las pupilas color marrón, mismas como el azabache...

—Gardevoir, ¡BOLA SOMBRA!—...

Hola, que tal, aquí traigo este gran capítulo, mostranto la superioridad en cuestión de poder de Ash, tal ves ya quede mas que claro quien va a ganar, y no hay duda, Serena por otra parte se encuentra en la situación de no saber que hacer, mas bien a quien de los dos apoyar, si a su amado Ash o a su estimado hermano, acepto que el principio es todo un desorden, pues no tenia mucha inspiración y no quería hacer que pasaran casi 13 hrs de una línea a otra, espero y esta lectura sea de su agrado, por parte de Gardevoir, pensé que seria una buena idea hacer un tipo de lazo como la sincronización que comparte con Greninja, tal ves sea una mala o buena idea, pero a sido lo que se me ocurrió, y finalmente, los dejo con la duda, ¿Quién vencer esta ronda?, acaso Kalm con su mega Gallade?, o Ash con su extraña la faseta con Gardevoir?. 


	15. Batallas Cortas Que Emocionan

—Gardevoir, ¡BOLA SOMBRA!— El azabache comando a su Pokemon, que estaba envuelta en un extraño poder, mismo que levantaba polvo alrededor de esta, creando la esfera color negra entre sus manos,

—¡Ahora!— La tipo psíquico se lanzo con la esfera en manos, tomando gran velocidad al despegar,

—Gallade, ¡cuchillada!— el compañero de Kalm en su estado mega se lanzo contra Gardevoir, quien igualmente iba hacia el, y al momento de llegar, ambos chocaron los ataques, pero la bola sombra sobresalto, mandando a volar al tipo lucha varios metros atrás,

—Gardevoir, ¡Puño Trueno!— La tipo hada cargo su brazo con electricidad, volviendose a lanzar contra su rival, quien aún no se recuperaba del ultimo golpe...

(Puño trueno, Gardevoir lo puede aprender en los juegos a traves de un tutor, tal es el caso de puño fuego o puño hielo, por lo cual se verán un gran numero de ataques de este tipo, me baso mayormente en los videojuegos de Game Boy Advance o en las páginas que lo muestran.)

—Gallade!— Kalm exclamo, pero apenas dio el tiempo para decir su nombre, puesto que la tipo psíquico del azabache ya le había acertado el golpe, mientras que su entrenador ejecutaba poses luego de haber puesto un tipo de cristal en su brazo...

—Gardevoir, acabemos esto, Movimiento Z, ¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador!— Después de unos movimientos por parte de Ash, Gardevoir había creado una especie de bola sombra, esta rodeada con un aura negra, lanzandola en ese instante contra la mega forma de Gallade, hasta que...

—¡No es justo, No es justo!— Kalm gritaba y lloraba comicamente inclinado en el asiento del estadio,

—Ya paso Kalm, ya paso— Serena le consolaba, mientras que el derramaba varias lagrimas, cosa que Ash veía con gracia,

—Lo siento Kalm, pero tengo mi meta, a la que por nada me negaría, y vencerte es parte de ello— Ash por fin hablaba, luego de la batalla, en el que había vencido con total facilidad a su mega Gallade, avergonzandolo ante todo el publico, ahora seria el turno de ver a Red en batalla, algo que impacientaba al azabache, puesto que ansiaba ver la forma de pelear de su padre,

—Tiene que ser emocionante, después de todo, era el campeón— Dijo Clemont, viendo como es que de la puerta salia el chico, este muy serio ante todo.

|Red vs Dania|

—Pikachu, ¡Yo te elijo!— El ex campeón lanzaba una pokeball, misma de donde salio el ratón eléctrico, muy parecido al de el protagonista de este fic, y la entrenadora que seria su rival, al ver al pequeño Pokemon, lanzo la ventaja

—Onix, destruye a ese raton— de la pokeball salia la serpiente de roca, lanzando un rugido un tanto intimidante, excepto para Red.

—¡Comienzen!—

—Pikachu, ¡Ataque Rápido!— El raton de Red se envolvió en energia blanca, lanzandose a correr con dirección a onix,

—Onix, Tumba Rocas!— Dania sabia de estrategias, y para ella, Red no seria obstáculo, o por lo menos eso creía,

—Cola Ferrea!— Pikachu pareció entender, e iluminando su cola de blanco, comenzó a partir por la mitad las rocas que fueron invocadas por la serpiente de roca

—Nuevamente, ¡Cola Ferrea!— Aún ejecutando Ataque Rápido, Pikachu atacó velozmente a Onix, quien cayo al suelo sorprendentemente,

—¡Onix!—

—¡Cola Ferrea una ves mas!— El ultimo golpe fue dado, dando al mismo tiempo un final abrumador a la primera ronda.

—¡Onix no puede seguir luchando!— Todos en el estadio se quedaron impactados, a excepción de Ash y compañia, quienes de antemano sabían quien era, así que la batalla continuaría sin inconvenientes, darse cuenta venia a que Red devolvió a pikachu a su pokeball, lanzando otra de donde salia un Pokemon tierno por fuera, pero feroz por dentro

—Butterfree, ¡Adelante!—

—Bien, la primera era fácil, esta ves no perdere— Dijo la entrenadora, lanzando una pokeball al campo, misma de donde salio Delphox de manera intimidante,

—Butterfree, ¡Ataque Tornado!— La mariposa originaria de Kanto invoco dicho ataque, invadiendo por completo el área de ataque de Delphox, pero esta no se rendiria, no sin antes pelear dignamente, o intentarlo.

—Delphox, ¡Utiliza Lanzallamas!— la Pokemon dió un brinco, y tomando la rama de su cola creo la llamarada con gran agilidad, lanzandola contra el insecto mariposa,

—¡Psycorrayo y Mimético!— De un hábil movimiento, Butterfree lanzo el rayo de manera sorprendente, pero mientras ejecutaba dicho movimiento, el ataque mimético se llevo a cabo con exito

—Delphox, ¡Aro De Fuego!— Nuevamente la tipo fuego tomaba la rama de su cola, y haciendo un circulo en el aire, se lanzo el ataque, pero...

—Butterfree, Mimético!— la sorpresa llegaba cuando el Pokemon mariposa invoco una llamarada parecida a la que anteriormente había realizado Delphox, esta tres veces mas grande que el tamaño original, lanzandose al mismo tiempo, y pulverizando al instante el ataque que Delphox había ejecutado,

—¡¿Pero qué?!— Dania se veía confundida, pues ¿Como Butterfree podía llegar a usar un ataque que no le corresponde?, en ese instante, A Delphox le llego la peor paga, siendo atacada por su propio ataque, y tirandola al suelo con total facilidad, hasta que...

—¡Psicorrayo!— la mariposa termino la batalla con un rayo blanco de enormes dimensiones

—¡Delphox no puede seguir luchando!—

Ahora casi le ganaba el llanto a Dania, mientras devolvia a su compañera,

—Despidete de esta liga, despertaste mi ira, ¡Sal Lycanrock!— de la pokeball salia la forma Lycanrock anochecer, dando un giro total a la batalla, éste a favor de Red.

—Eres principiante, aún te falta saber muchas cosas Dania, por ejemplo, Lycanrock esta en su forma anochecer, y por lo que he oído es tipo siniestro, Butterfree es del tipo insecto, fuerte contra siniestro, ¿no es así?— ahora Dania caia en cuenta de su error, pero era tarde,

—Pero aún así, tenia pensado usar a alguien mas, ¡Ve Gengar!— dijo mientras regresaba a Butterfree a su pokeball, lanzando otra de donde salia el Pokemon fantasma,

—¡Utiliza Bola sombra!— la orden alerto a diana, cuando gengar hizo gala de su velocidad, lanzandose con una sonrisa burlona y atacando a Lycanrock

—¡Garra Sombra!— Ahora la chica no se descuidaría, y su compañero obedeció velozmente creando un aura alrededor de su pata, con la que se dispuso a contraatacar el ataque del fantasma, ollendose entonces un estruendo, producto del choque de ambos ataques,

—¡Es necesario, mega evoluciona!— Gengar unió lazos con red, surgiendo la figura de mega gengar,

—Lycanrock, ¡Movimiento Z!—

Publico...

—Asi que ella es de Alola, o por lo menos a estado ahi— dijo Ash,

—¿Como lo sabes?— cuestiono Serena, mientras Kalm portaba una cara triste a su lado

—Lycanrock es de ahí, y al parecer puede usar los movimientos zeta, me pregunto cual usara—

—Por favor Ash, ya no hables de los movimientos no se que— dijo Kalm, obviamente depresivo

—zeta Kalm, son movimientos zeta—

Campo de batalla...

—¡Carrera Arrolladora!— Grito diana, y fue entonces que Lycanrock empezó a correr a gran velocidad, hasta que...

—Gengar, utiliza Bola Sombra...— El fantasma realizo el ataque, dando frente al lobo de Alola, quien al llegar con m. gengar logro que este apenas se inmutara, pues lo había sujetado, deteniendolo frente a el,

—¡Golpe Roca!— Gengar golpeo el suelo, de donde salieron rocas color azul, que sin piedad llegaron a Lycanrock golpeandolo feroz.

—Lycanrock no puede continuar, el ganador es Red— El árbitro dio la última señal, dando final a la batalla tan corta entre ambos, signo de la fuerza que red poseía junto a sus compañeros, Dania devolvió a su compañero a su pokeball, para retirarse mas que satisfecha por la batalla.

—Vamos Gengar— Red devolvió a su Pokemon de la misma forma, volviendo por la puerta.

02:26PM

Por fin habian una llegado las batallas para proseguir a octavos de final, siendo el quinto día consecutivo de la liga. Ash encuentra tal hecho como interesante, mientras que Bonnie se encuentra mas que lista para su batalla, que se realizaria luego de la batalla que ahora se llevaba a cabo,

—¿Te sientes emocionada Bonnie?— cuestionaba Clemont,

—Asi es, lo estoy mas que nunca, es mi primera liga y e obtenido buenos resultados—

—Recuerda no confiarte, tienes que llegar contra Ash— Dijo el peli limón,

—¡Asi es!— saltó de emoción

—Derrotaré a Ash, Por cierto, ¿Donde esta el?—

—Fue con Serena a no se donde—

En algún lugar...

—¿Veras la batalla de Bonnie?— cuestionaba Serena a su hermano, que sin ánimos contesto

—Crees que después de tan humillante derrota quiero regresar ahí?— Ash al ver esto decidio que era hora de darle un buen consejo, ya que el lo hubiera agradecido cuando perdió su primera liga,

—Sabes Kalm, te seré sincero, esta fue la sexta liga que perdí, y no me sentí así mas que la primera vez, debes persistir con fuerza, Pikachu y yo lo hemos hecho estos siete años, y e aquí los resultados, pude vencer a dos de los mejores entrenadores de Kalos, logramos conquistar varios retos que no eran fáciles, pero nuestra meta esta tan cerca que no me rendire por nada— Serena vio a su novio, de quien ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, y noto en el un semblante de amigo, aquel que varias veces le había prestado a ella cuando perdía en algo, aquel que siempre le brindo confianza, y no dudaba que Kalm sentiría lo mismo esta ves

—Perdiste seis ligas?— cuestiono el castaño, viendo los ojos del azabache, que tenia a su lado a su Pikachu,

—Asi es, si te pones a pensarlo parece delirante, pues primero perdí por culpa de mi Charizard, que no me obedecia, entre varias cosas, como luchar contra legendarios o cosas así— contesto mientras su sonrisa se llenaba de nostalgia recordando esos momentos, Serena por su parte oía, recordando aquella noche en que ambos se contaron sus experiencias,

—Cuando Ash me contó todo eso no lo podía creer, yo pensaba que su Charizard siempre le había hecho caso— esta ultima también le sonrió al castaño, para que este devolviera el mismo gesto, obviamente con un gran gusto,

—Gracias por darme ánimos Ash, en realidad la depresión esta muy cerca de mi—

—Solo es mi personalidad, también e cambiado mucho en estos años, madure y pienso diferente— El respeto de Ash estaba a flor de piel, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, esto visto tiernamente por su novia.

03:00PM

Ash y compañía llegaban al estadio, listos para ver la batalla de Bonnie, que con entusiasmo salia de la puerta del campo, este era un campo de hierba, por el que corría una corriente de agua, y Bonnie con alegría, emoción y felicidad lanzo una pokeball al campo, de donde salio un pequeño, no un, una Pokemon naranja, esta sin dormir como era su costumbre,

|Bonnie vs Katie|

—¡Ve Sylveon!— Katie lanzo igualmente una pokeball al campo, de donde salio el Pokemon hada, esta con una sonrisa retadora hacia la pequeña compañera de Bonnie,

—¡Comienzen!—

—Deddene, ¡Chispaso!— la raton cargo un ataque rápido, lanzando al instante este,

—Sylveon, ¡proteccion!— una bola verde apareció rodeando a la tipo hada, que se protegio de la chispa,

—Escava Deddene— El hábil movimiento de Sylveon permitió que la rata utilizara dicho ataque, metiendose en un ollo que creo rapidamente

—Utiliza Rapidez— pero esta no dejaba de atentar, y dando un salto en el suelo, empezó a lanzar estrellas al ollo,

—¡Ahora!— Deddene salio por atrás de Sylveon, justamente donde se encontraba,

—¡Danza lluvia!— Las estrellas comenzaron a salir por el mismo orificio, llegando rápidamente a Sylveon, que seguía en el aire sin poder hacer nada, entonces arriba del campo se creo una nube negra, producto de la danza lluvia,

—Sylveon!— Exclamo Katie, pero la sorpresa fue el ver a su compañera atrapada sin poder hacer nada. Las repetidas estrellas llegaron hasta la Pokemon hada, impactandola de frente y creando un estruendo con una nube de humo

—¡Rayo!— La pequeña raton alzo sus pequeños brazos, y un rayo salio de la enorme nube, golpeando a Sylveon y electrocutandola ferozmente en el suelo, donde ahora se encontraba paralizada y casi fuera de combate

—¡Sylveon, Viento de Hada!— un pequeño esfuerzo por parte de la mencionada fue dado, pero no podía hacer gran cosa

—Deddene, ¡Impactrueno!— un pequeño rayo salia de la tipo eléctrico de Bonnie, dando final a la agonia de Sylveon

—Sylveon no puede continuar—

—Regresa Sylveon, ¡Ve Gyarados!— Katie lanzo otra pokeball al campo, y de ahí salio el Pokemon dragón,

—Regresa Deddene, ¡Ahora Riolu!— Bonnie estaba dispuesta a dar el cien, eligiendo a su compañero favorito, que con una sonrisa salio al campo,

Gradas...

—Bonnie desde cuando tiene un Riolu?— Preguntaron Serena, Clemont y Kalm, en vista de que Ash veía con una sonrisa la batalla,

—Ella siempre elige a sus mejores amigos, y Riolu es uno de ellos, lo capturo hace poco, pero aún así es muy fuerte, quizás tanto como para Pikachu— Contesto el azabache mientras Pikachu asentia desde su hombro, ambos impactando a los tres presentes, y Serena decidió consultar la informacion que la pokedex le proporcionaria,

"Riolu, el Pokémon Emanación. Los Riolu son de tipo Lucha y de color azul.

Su aura se intensifica para alertar a otros cuando está triste o tiene miedo. Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte. Puede subir tres montañas y cruzar dos cañones en una noche."

—Entonces Riolu es tan fuerte?— Preguntó la pelimiel,

—Ahora lo veras—

Campo de batalla...

—Riolu, ¡Ataque Rápido!— Riolu se ilumino de blanco, tomando una gran velocidad para acertar al Pokemon dragón que tenia de frente

—¡Aliento Dragón!— Instantes antes de que fuera atacado, Gyarados creo una especie de llamarada en su boca, lanzandola al pequeño rival,

—¡Sigue con Puño Trueno!— la pata de Riolu se ilumino de amarillo, rodeandose de electricidad y golpeando de frente el rayo que se había creado,

—¡Sigue así!— Bonnie con una sonrisa en el rostro seguía comandando a su compañero, hasta que este consiguió llegar a golpear a Gyarados,

—Aliento Dragón una ves mas!— A pesar de que Katie veía a su gran compañero dañado, no se iba a rendir tan fácil, y tomando una decisión riesgosa, decidió atacar

—Riolu, doble equipo— Bonnie comando a su compañero con valentia, y este obedeció la orden, creando varias replicas de si mismo,

—¡Garra Sombra!— al mismo tiempo, las réplicas iluminaban sus patas de morado, lanzandose contra Gyarados, que aún atacaba con el gran rayo,

—¡Sigue con Aliento Dragón!— Katie no pensaba parar el ataque, y entonces el rayo pego en las replicas, donde se supone que estaría el verdadero Riolu, pero la sorpresa fue ver que cuando el polvo levantado por el choque se disperso y no había nada,

—¡Ahora!— Exclamo Bonnie, y Gyarados recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pues ahí se encontraba Riolu, golpeandolo con su pata iluminada de morado, haciendo que el Pokemon dragón callera estruendosamente en el suelo, causando así la penosa derrota de este.

—Gyarados no puede continuar—

—Puedes descansar Riolu— Bonnie devolvia a su compañero a su pokeball, no sin antes sonreirle mientras cerraba los ojos con ternura, para que este hiciera el mismo gesto lanzando una sonrisa con un aura feliz.

—Regresa, esta ves no le daré oportunidad— dijo Katie lanzando una pokeball aparentemente frustrada, de donde salio un Pokemon que sorprendió a todos, sobretodo a Ash, que abrió los ojos como platos.

Gradas...

—No puede ser— Ash quedaba con la boca abierta, pues en el campo aparecía un Pokemon sumamente poderoso, en varios sentidos

—Acaso es— Kalm y Clemont quedaban igualmente impactados,

—Es... Moltres...— contestó el azabache, confundiendo a serena, que decidió volver a consultar en la pokedex,

"Moltres, el Pokemon ave legendaria,

Moltres es un Pokémon pájaro legendario que tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego. Dicen que, si resulta herido, se sumerge en el líquido magma de un volcán para arder y curarse."

—Le, legendaria?!—

campo de batalla...

Bonnie se empezaba a poner nerviosa tan solo de ver el ave que había salido de la pokeball,

—"Ok Bonnie, has oído de Moltres, sabes que es tipo fuego y volador, entonces" ¡Ve Greninja!— cambiando la expresión de su cara, ella decidió lanzar la pokeball de su inicial, que salio con una expresión de seriedad

—Moltres, ¡Llamarada!— El gran ave lanzo el ataque mientras movía sus alas lentamente en el aire,

—Greninja, ¡Shuriken De Agua!— los nervios invadían a Bonnie, pero el instinto dirigió sus palabras, cuando su Greninja invoco el ataque con una velocidad impresionante, lanzandola para que chocara con la llamarada de grandes dimensiones,

—¡Garra Sombra!— luego de la shjriken, se vio a Greninja corriendo detrás de esta, chocando y creando una nube de vapor que se extendió por el campo, impidiendo ver al inicial tipo agua, que salio de sorpresa atras de Moltres, chocando la garra sombra al instante,

—¡Ataque Ala!— Moltres ilumino sus alas, lanzandose al instante contra la Greninja de bonnie,

—¡SHURIKEN DE ÁGUA!— Grito Bonnie, la emoción la empezaba a dominar, y su compañera invoco el ataque de agua, lanzandola contra la legendaria ave que venia hacia ella,

—¡YA!— la Pokemon lanzo el ataque, que atento te frente en Moltres, rodeandolo de vapor por los lados, pero eso no paro su ataque, teniendo como resultado el choque de las alas de el intimidante legendario en Greninja,

—Greninja!, ¿estas bien?— pregunto Bonnie, pero el orgullo que tenían los Greninja contestaba, haciendo que la compañera de la rubia se levantara del suelo con los brazos colgando,

—Moltres, ¡acabala!— ordeno Katie a su Pokemon, y este se ilumino de rojo, lanzando nuevamente una gran llamarada

—Greninja, ¡Cuchillada Nocturna!— Bonnie estiro su mano hacia el ataque, que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ambas, entonces su Greninja ilumino su mano de morado, lanzandose a correr velozmente hacia la llamarada, par ti en sola a a la mitad con el ataque cortante, hasta que esta desapareció por completo, dejamdola salte hasta donde estaba Moltres, golpeandolo fuertemente hasta que callo con ferozidad en el suelo, dejando un ollo en el suelo,

—¡Levantate y utiliza Ataque Ala!— el obediente legendario se levanto y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, iluminando sus alas de blanco y lanzandose al ataque contra la Greninja de Bonnie

—Greninja, ¡Shuriken de agua!— Ambos se impactaron al mismo tiempo, por parte de Greninja había una gran masa de agua que chocaba a Moltres mientras que su figura se doblaba, producto de las alas de este ultimo que lo estaban impactando sin piedad, y ambos salieron heridos del ataque del otro, creando otra nube de vapor, hasta que se disperso

—Ni Greninja ni Moltres pueden seguir luchando— El árbitro dio el ultimo grito, dando igualmente el final de la batalla

—Ha ganado Bonnie al conservar dos de sus tres Pokemon— El publico grito fuertemente, todos con emoción por la batalla que Bonnie había realizado, ganando ahora un lugar entre los mejores de la liga,

—Descansa Greninja, lo logramos— la rubia le sonrió a su Pokemon mientras la devolvia a su pokeball alegremente, para luego irse del lugar dejando a una frustrada Katie que aún no salia de la sorpresa de que su Pokemon legendario había sido derrotado,

En algún lugar...

—Ella también seria una gran rival, esta después de Ash en mi lista, así que hay que entrenar, ¿no Pikachu?— Red preguntaba a su raton eléctrico, que res pondría con su energético Pika,

En otro lugar...

—Pues perdió Greninja, pero hay que considerar que su rival no era cualquier Pokemon, eso quiere decir que la tendrás dificil Ash— Kalm alzaba la voz, viendo el resultado de tan majestuosa batalla,

—Temo decirte que conozco sus estrategias y su estilo de batalla. yo la vi crecer como entrenadora— a Ash le brillaban sus ojos, esto por la verdadera razón de que en realidad la había visto todo ese tiempo,

—Tal ves suene mal, pero le tengo un especial aprecio, y aún así no me detendrá— El puño del chico se formaba en el aire, cuando Serena sonrió tiernamente ollendo sus palabras,

—Mi Ashy...—

Que tal el capítulo?, Bonnie sin duda aumento todas sus habilidades, y luchar contra un legendario le trajo una gran experiencia, que tal ves derrote al azabache, tal ves... Ash tendrá que estar preparado para la determinación de Bonnie y de Red, quienes han demostrado tener un gran potencial en batalla, y todo podria dar un giro rápido y potente, todo se vera en los siguientes capítulos de este fic, 


End file.
